Don't call me Bones!
by lil'star23
Summary: When leading forensic antrapologist Dr. Hermione Granger returns to DC from her sabbatical she didn't know that she'd have two new cases to work on. She also didn't know that she would be working with FBI hot shot Harry Potter. No magic except hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first fic and I thought that there'd be nothing better than combining two of my favourite things; Harry Potter and Bones. Seriously if you haven't seen this show on Sky ONE or Fox Network then your missing out!**

**All characters, places and storylines belong to me..........OJ sadly all the praise for creating the wonderful ideas goes to JKR and Hart Hanson :(**

* * *

Twenty four year old Dr. Hermione Granger, the youngest forensic anthropologist in a century and regarded widely by many as the best in the continental US, entered the terminal building at JFK International airport loaded with luggage and a smile on her face.

'It's good to be back' she thought happily staring out of the nearest window and watched as different aeroplanes took off while others landed next to them.

"Mione!" a familiar voice cried, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts, "It's so good to see you!" The smile on Hermione's face grew once more as she turned around to find a young woman with startling blond hair running up to her.

"Hey Luna" she smiled at the other woman and hugged her tightly, "Anything good happen while I was away?"

"Nah, same-old-same-old" Luna sighed exasperated as she pulled away "The boys have been driving me crazy, as usual. But know your back I won't have to be outnumbered anymore!"

Hermione laughed as she and Luna pushed her luggage towards the exit.

"Are you exhausted? Was Guatemala awful? Was it extremely backward? Did you meet any cute guys there?" Luna rambled excitedly while Hermione just laughed.

"I was literally neck deep in a mass grave, very romantic" replied Hermione sarcastically rolling her eyes at her friends' behaviour.

She had a strange feeling that someone was following them but Luna dragged her out of her thoughts as she started talking about her date tonight.

"So which one?" asked Luna holding up two lipstick tubes "Rosé Red or Peach?"

"Hmmm……."Hermione replied distracted

"Are you even listening to me?" Luna laughed as her best friend looked up with a confused look on her face "Hermione are you ok?"

"Is it me or is some one following us?" She asked turning to her friend, but before Luna could answer a hand grabbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Miss, you'll have to…"the voice began but the owner of the voice had no time to finish that sentence as he was flipped over Hermione's shoulder and landed flat on his back. Suddenly 4 security guards all armed with guns surrounded them.

"Miss, you'll have to show us what's inside the bag" One of the guards said while picking the bag on the top of the trolley.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Luna as the guard just laughed.

"Oh yeh, and why's that? Urgh!"

"Boo" said Hermione calmly as the shocked guard could only stare at the decomposed skull that was lying inside the bag. **30 mins later………..**

"So you mean to say that you have permission to carry these human remains into the U.S.A?" the security guard asked Hermione and Luna with a sceptical look on his face.

"Yes, I do Dave." Hermione answered looking at the name badge on his shirt. "I'm Dr. Hermione Granger. I've been in Guatemala for two months identifying victims of genocide. Including him." Hermione said, calmly indicating the skull that was sat in front of them on the table.

"Most people in this situation would be sweating like a pig right about now." The guard replied raising one eyebrow. "Well, for one thing I'm not a pig and do the words Guatemala. Mass Graves. Genocide mean anything to you. How could you possibly scare me after that?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"You know who doesn't sweat it?" said the guard, ignoring her last comment.

"Sociopaths" said another sat on a desk behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the guards' idiocy and replied, "I'm not a sociopath. I'm an anthropologist."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"If you don't believe her then you will have to believe me" said a voice from the doorway.

Hermione looked up to see an extremely handsome man with startling green eyes leaning on the door frame.

"Special Agent Harry Potter, FBI" he said showing the security guard his badge. "Bones here helps me in murder cases. Along with Miss. Lovegood of course." He added smiling at the two women, revelling a set of pearly white teeth.

"Don't call me Bones!" Hermione argued.

"She's all yours." the guard answered, standing up from his chair.

"What that's it!" Hermione screamed, rising to her feet as well, "then why did you stop us for?"

"What does it matter your both free to go." said Harry, not looking them in the eye. "Lets just grab your bags and get out of here." He reached over them to grab a few of her bags and headed out the door, Hermione storming after him, hissing like an angry goose. "You set us up didn't you?" Hermione hissed angrily, her legs working almost twice as hard to keep up with his long ones; five foot four Luna had long since given up trying to keep up with the bickering pair and seemed content to flit mercilessly with the guard who was escorting them out. "You got a hold for questioning request from the FBI didn't you?" she asked spinning around to face the guard behind them.

"Um…Well…" The guard said nervously shifting from foot to foot.

She took his stuttering as confirmation and glared at Harry. "Why you…" Hermione began but was interrupted by the door being flung open, revelling a slightly out of breath and sweaty security guard.

"Wait Miss….." The first guard, Dave, called as Hermione turned around to face him.

"You forgot your friend." he glanced at the skull that was hanging limply in the small carry on bag in his left hand.

"Thank you officer." she stiffly replied taking the skull from his grasp and stalked past Harry leaving Luna hurrying after her towards the exit.

"See you next week Harry," called the guard as Harry turned to follow the two women. "The poker games back on."

"Yeh thanks Dave," shouted Harry as Hermione gave him a sharp look, "What?" he asked innocently, "We go way back."

"You did plan all this didn't you?" She asked sternly looking into his sparkling green eyes.

"No I don't know what you mean." he replied but choose to avoid her questioning eyes and opening the car door for the two women.

"Thank you Harry." Luna said as she climbed into the car.

Hermione gave him a questioning look, knowing that he was only trying to get back into her good books.

"Thanks." she said climbing in and sitting next to Luna.

* * *

The journey was mostly Harry listening to the two women talk about Hermione's trip and the new cases that Luna has worked on. Harry smiled as he looked in his mirror at them. They were best friends since school and were so close that they were often considered to be sisters. Hermione had wavy brown hair that came to just past her shoulders and had deep chocolaty coloured eyes, that Harry thought he could get lost in forever if he looked for to long. She had a figure that most people would think belong to some sort of supermodel; her body was an assortment of voluptuous curves with two long slender legs underneath that seemed to go on for ever.

Luna on the other hand was a few inches smaller then Hermione and had shoulder length blonde hair. Her sparkling blue eyes were the complete contrast to Hermione's deep chocolate ones. Luna was small and petite compared to Hermione's tall curved body. "That's the best you can do," Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts, "getting a few rent-a-cops to stop us at the airport, and then come in and stage a fake rescue."

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Harry shrugged, "I picked you both up from the airport didn't I. I went through the appropriate channels but your assistant there, he stonewalled me."

"Yes, well after the last case I told Neville never ever to put you through again." Hermione hissed as she sat back into the seat and crossed her arms.

Harry sighed absentmindedly as he ran a hand through the black mess he called his hair while he waited to pull into the Jeffersonian car park.

'How am I going to tell her about the case?' He wondered as he stopped the car and turned around to face the two women. "Welcome home ladies" he said while flashing them a grin. Hermione looked at her home-away-from-home and sighed. She had been away for almost 3 months and she had really missed this place. She had missed her home, her office and her job yes, but most of all she had missed her friends and colleagues. She was so close to her team they were like her family. Luna was like the sister that she never had. They shared everything together even a flat. Luna wasn't a Dr. like the others. She worked on facial reconstruction; basically she puts faces to the names or bodies that are so badly decomposed that not even their closest family would be able to identify them.

Since her parents had abandoned her when she was 15 years old Dr. Albus Dumbledore was like her father figure. He had been head of the Jeffersionian for around 25 years and was the person that had first hired Hermione. His speciality was archaeological and historical remains. Dr. Ronald Weasly, or 'The bug guy' as Luna calls him, and Dr. Neville Longbottom were like the annoying little brothers that Hermione never had. Ron and Luna have a sort of on-off-on relationship going on which obviously is off at the moment, thought Hermione as she looked at her friend. Neville was Hermione's understudy and grad student; He rented a flat with Ron and had an IQ of 187.

The latest addition to the team was Hermione's supervisor, Dr. Ginny Weasley. It is common knowledge that Ginny only got that position due to the fact Hermione was out of the country when Dumbledore had to fill in the position. This however didn't stop Ginny from bossing Hermione and her team around as the two women didn't often see eye to eye. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that due to her past relationship with Harry she felt it necessary to hover around, or as Hermione puts it 'sticks her nose where it really isn't wanted', to try and tempt Harry back into a relationship with her. Okay, so maybe Hermione wasn't that excited to see her but one out of four isn't bad! As Hermione and Luna stepped through the revolving doors they were overcome with the intoxicating smell of lab disinfectant.

"Dr. Granger!" shouted Neville and Ron as they rushed towards her.

"How was Guatemala?"

"Did you find any good cases?"

"Any government cover-ups or conspiracies?"

"Did Agent Potter tell you about the case yet?"

"WAIT - what case?" Hermione asked interrupting the barrage of questions that were thrown at her. When Ron and Neville merely looked uneasily at each other she knew straight away what was going on.

"Potter what part of 'I'm never going to work with you again' didn't you understand?" She said rounding on Harry who had kept a few paces behind them to try and avoid the inevitable.

"I was going to tell you but they didn't give me a chance," He finished glaring at the 'squints' over her shoulder "And I said I was sorry for last time, and besides if you feel that way there are loads of forensic anthropologists who would love to have the chance to work with the FBI."

"Well good luck with finding one then," Hermione retorted a sly grin forming on her face, "The nearest ones in Montreal, parle vous francias?"

"Fine," Harry shrugged, "How about me and you work on this case together as partners?"

"Oh you mean like last time?" Hermione snarled "When you just lorded over us like you were our boss and never took our views on the case seriously!"

"No," Harry said sheepishly as he remembered the last time they had worked together.

"You and your team will have full involvement in the case, and you know how much I value your opinions Bones." He finished his usual cocky grin replacing the sheepish one moments before.

"DON'T CALL ME BONES!!" Hermione screamed as she stormed towards Dr. Albus Dumbledore's Office. "Hey, I'm trying to build bridges her Bones." Harry said running after her.

"I happen to find you very condescending." Hermione replied picking up her pace a little.

"Oh, I'm condescending," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes at her back, "I'm not the one who mentions that they've got a doctorate every 5 seconds."

"That's because I am the one with a doctorate."

"Yeh, well I'm the one with the badge and the gun huh," Harry said stopping just when Hermione had reached the door to Dr. Dumbledore's office. She stopped so suddenly that he almost ran into her back.

Hermione quickly worked out the pros and cons of his offer before saying, "Full participation in the case" she said turning round to face him, "and not just lab work!"

"Sure what ever you say, B…uh…Hermione." Harry replied relieved that she had actually considering it.

"Fine, I've got my meeting with Dr. Dumbledore now so how about I meet you outside in the car in about 10 minutes, ok?" Hermione said slightly shocked that he had called her by her first name. In all the five years, on and off, that they have been working cases together he had only referred to her by Bones or Dr. Granger, which wasn't very often.

"Oh, ok," Harry said shrugging, for some reason he almost looked slightly put out, "I'll wait in the car," and with that he turned on his heel and walked briskly back down the extremely clean and well polished floor towards the exit.

'This is going to be a long week.' Hermione sighed before turning the doorknob leading to Albus Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please please please review :D**

**Till next time.......**


	2. AN

**Hey Guys, **

**Thanks sooooo much to all the guys who read, reviewed, favourited (if that it a word) and alerted the story! Been so great reading all the positive reviews on a product that is more of a side project as I prepare to write my own stories and now I know that you guys like it I will continue. I know how annoying it is to have a abandoned story. Shout out to **Lilmisslondoner**,** dbzgtfan2004, -Zabini, Rockin Ace, marinka **for liking the story! Thanks for the reviews there're fab and means loads!**

Gazza11-**Do pigs actually sweat? I don't really know but if anyone knows then drop us a comment!**

kaylee-jane-potter -

**When I was writing this I didn't really realise that I had put the opening of series one and two together I just kinda went with it and I thought that Ginny suited Cam as a character. 24 was the age that just kind of sprang to mind but I may push that up to something lyk 26/27 if the readers think that it's appropriate, I just won't be start over. If a time comes up when I can slip in the chance in age I will do so. Some bits will be different from Bones the show because I didn't want it to be exactly the same just changed the names, LOL. It's kind of my take on HP/Bones/ a bit of my own story and ideas so some nits won't be the same.**

**ANNNNDDDD as for the funny series one opening when Angela/Luna flashes her boobs I may be saving that for a bit later *Wink wink* ;)**

Marda **Thanks for your review, every opinion is important and I will take your comments on board. Sorry you feel that way but I just thought it would be interesting to see who I imagined it. I was just watching Bones one day and it just came to me. I didn't bring them to the UK because there's no FBI there and then I'll have to think of something different to put Harry in like MI5 or something. The nickname 'Bones' is a key factor in the show and as the story (hopefully) comes into it's own then this will still be a key point that relates it back to the core and so that it still has a hint of the show there. I may add magic, I may not but I may do a poll instead. I'm not going to rewrite the story however as I've already got a plan for the story pretty much and it will take too long.**

**Mini poll 1: Draco Malfoy good or bad?**

**Thanks everyone, I will post the next chapter at the weekend! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! :D**

**You know the drill by now, HP or Bones is not mine! Buuuuttttt I can enjoy playing in their worlds!**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Albus Dumbledore looked around his office and sighed. 30 long years he had worked in the Jeffersonian with 25 of them being the head of department.

'Maybe I should retire at the end of this year' he thought as he gazed out of the window from his big leather bound chair. His office always remind you of an old school headmaster's, huge bookcases filling the walls along with various achievements or photographs. The only furniture in the room was his favourite chair, an old ( and slightly wobbly) desk, two chairs opposite and a few filing cabinets. Albus Dumbledore was always well organised and loved his office to be the same.

'I wonder if Agent Potter has told Dr. Granger about the case yet?' he wondered as he watched the last autumn leaf slowly float to the ground. However, a knock from outside his door pulled him from his thoughts and he turned around swiftly only to see Dr. Hermione Granger stepping into his office. "Good afternoon Dr. Granger," he smiled and gestured towards the chair opposite his desk. "How was Guatemala?"

"It was fine thank you sir," Hermione said, sitting down in the chair that was offered to her, "I wanted to talk to you about Potter."

Albus chuckled to himself. He had always admired Hermione and her 'straight to businesses', blunt attitude to life. Secretly she was his favourite colleague and he always thought of her as the daughter he never had and was the first one bring her to America.

He first met Hermione Granger when she was eleven years old. On the board of governors at her school he followed the eleven year old prodigy's progress with great interest and was delighted when she had chosen to further her career in Forensic Anthrapology.

He smiled as he remembered the uproar that her joining the Jeffersonian's team had caused all those years ago. Granting a scholarship at the Jeffersonian over the coming year was not un heard of yet giving it to a 16 year old graduate, child genius or not, was. However he was proven correct yet again and the 16 year old had risen to the occasion, taking the work of two seasoned anthropologists on her shoulders and cracking the cases of the most unsolved murders in FBI history. The rest as they say is history.

He had watched with pride as she grew throughout her years at the Jeffersonian, breaking record after record; finishing her internship in less than a year (the normal being a minimum of two years), completing both her doctorates by the time she was 19, and becoming the top anthropologist by the time she was 21. Somehow she even managed to have a best selling crime writer career on the side as well.

He thought that she would be the best candidate to be his successor when he did retire as she had the respect of all her colleagues and ran the team well. True, he had hired Dr. Ginny Weasley as her superior but that position had only been given to her due to her powerful influences with the state department. Her father was secretary of state and held, or as it was rumoured, 75% of the Jefforsonian's funding therefore being on the wrong side of them was not an option. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked observing her over the top of his famous half moon spectacles.

"I disagree with you just 'loaning' me and my team out to the FBI without consulting us." she said, making quote symbols with her fingers to emphasise her point.

"Its not a matter of 'loaning' you out as you put it." Dumbledore explained leaning back in his chair slightly "We are a government funded organisation, therefore working with them is just part of the job….however unfortunate or infuriating the circumstances may be." He added seeing the look on Hermione's face as she was about to interrupt.

"What is this really about Hermione?" he asked suddenly, interrupting the silence.

"What do mean sir?" She asked, startled by his change of topic. Dumbledore hardly ever spoke about personal matters, let alone call a member of the team by their first name. She watched him lean forward slightly in his seat, his pale blue eyes sparkling as he looked over his half moon spectacles. His gaze was almost unnerving. "What I mean is, are you angry about working with Agent Potter after your past experiences with him or are you sacred of what you may feel when you work with him?" Seeing as Hermione was doing a great job of being a fish at that moment with the her mouth repeatedly opening and closing rapidly as she tried to find something good to say, he continued. "Remember Hermione, You can't plan or choose who you fall for, because that's why you call it falling. You just do." he paused before continuing "Now I believe that is all, or is there something else you wanted"

"Huh…Wha…?" Hermione stammered as she tried to make sense of the message that Dumbledore was trying to tell her. He always did have an uncanny ability of seemingly making no sense yet somehow being proven right at the same time. She really should ask her how she did it.

Dumbledore only smiled and stood up as if indicating that the meeting was over. "I shall look forward to reading your notes on the case Dr. Granger." He said pleasantly as he opened the door for her.

"But sir, I don't understand what you mean…" she began only to be interrupted by Dumbledore once more. "If that's all Dr. Granger…."

"Yes sir," she sighed and watched as the door was promptly closed in her face and with a sigh she turned on her heel and began making her way towards the Jeffersonian car park.

She thought nothing of the sound of a door creak open until Dumbeldore's gravely voice called out to her; "Oh and Hermione…," he said, causing her to turn to face her boss, who currently had his wrinkled face smiling at her through the gap in the door.

"Yes sir," she asked, the mischievous twinkle in his pale blue eyes unnerving her even from the length of the corridor.

"Remember what I said about Potter."

But before she could reply the door was once again was shut in her face with a soft slam.

'Huh,' she thought, shrugging slightly as she carried on her journey down the long corridor, 'me and Potter! Ha! Maybe Ron's right and the crazy old coot has finally gone round the bend.'

Nevertheless Dr. Albus Dumbledore had never been wrong about anything before, well not as far as she could remember and she had worked with him for almost 5 years. It was all she could do but wonder…

* * *

**That's it guys, a short but sweet one this time! Hopefully have the next chapter up by the middle of next week! **

**As always please R&R :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's a day or so late but i've been really really busy!**

**Thanks to everyone who R&R! **

**Disclaimer: The usual......not mine.....belongs to JKR and Hart Hanson! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So what's the case?" Hermione asked as they were driving slowly through early morning traffic.

"Body found in an abandoned warehouse just off 5th avenue," he replied looking in his rear view mirror before swinging dangerously out in front of a small blue fiat, the driver beeped at them angrily as the standard FBI issue black SUV missed the front of their car by inches. Harry however seemed not to notice as he continued; "The warehouse was used for plumbing supplies apparently."

"Oh," Hermione said, a sudden thought came to her after her strange meeting with Dumbeldore, "Look Potter, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, its just it was just thrown at me as soon as walked through the door and…"

"Forget about it Bones….uh Granger," he added seeing the sharp look she gave him, "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about how I treated you and your team in the last case. It was out of order." He pulled the car into the marked car parking space outside a tall building marked with the familiar yellow crime scene investigation tape and turned off the ignition, the two listening to the engine as it quietened with a low hum.

"Its fine really Potter, don't worry about it." She replied as she swiftly unclipped her seatbelt, grabbing her kit from the foot well and reaching for the sliver door handle.

"You know I'd rather you call me Harry you know." He replied causing her to look up at him, a confused look on her face. "It's only really Kingsley who calls me Potter you know, and lets just say we're not exactly on the best of terms." He finished, looking down to unclip his seatbelt, glad that it hid his face from her view, feeling slightly ashamed over the mix up that happened on his last case.

An understanding look passed over her face. She knew about the mess up that surrounded his last case. A thirty five year old woman had come home from work to find her husband of ten years dead on the kitchen floor, stabbed multiple times in the chest and neck. The prime suspect was the man's business associate who had been recently dropped by the company in favour of wealthier investors. After a long case the FBI finally arrested the man's wife for the murder as she gained to inherit his share of the company and a sizeable life insurance, it was also later discovered that the woman had been having an affair with the first suspect. For months the case had gone down as normal, the two on the verge of going down for life until the wife played her trump card; all through the case she had been sleeping with Harry's partner Dean Thomas and as a result the case was thrown out and the two escaped scot free.

Thomas had been fired on the spot for his actions, and Harry had gotten a firm reprimand from his superior saying that he had neglected his duty by not noticing that Thomas had been having an affair with a key suspect. Deputy Director Kingsley seemed to have it in for Harry ever since. The case had made national news, a scandal in the FBI always caused a stir and the papers had a field day following the story right up until the wife and her lover set up a home together in Miami. Two weeks later it was announced that she was pregnant with their first child.

"What happened wasn't your fault Pot- er I mean, Harry." she said softly, drawing his surprised gaze back to her own.

He honestly thought that she would have agreed with Kingsley. Other agents had told him again and again that it wasn't his fault. As he told Kingsley he wasn't Dean's keeper, he could have his fun with whoever he wants. Three weeks of desk duty said Kingsley didn't see it that way though.

Vibrant green mixed with deep brown as their eyes met. Harry gaze fell to her lips, the morning sun shining down on them giving them an almost glow as he stared. 'They look so inviting, so soft.' he thought, 'Should I kiss her. No she'll probably rip me a new one if I even thought about it. Oh too late.'

He felt himself lean forward ever so slightly, his face tilting slightly to find his lips with hers and his heart gave a leap as her eyes fluttered shut.

'This is it,' he thought, 'I'm really going to-'

Suddenly, a knock on the driver side window pulled them out of the trance they were in, causing them to jump a good few inches in the air. Harry's 6 foot height causing him to hit his head hard on the SUV's roof.

"Huh… what…" Harry stammered, wincing as he rubbed the large bump on his head, turning around in his seat as he came face to face with Hermione's assistant Neville Longbottom. Tall, lanky with short neatly trimmed brown hair and eyes Neville looked more like a student fresh out of college or university rather than the 25 year old co-worker to the best forensic anthropologist in America.

"Hello again Agent Potter," he said brightly, too brightly for Harry's liking, before turning to Hermione, "the body is inside Dr. Granger, 2nd door on the left, I've took crime scene photos and sample of the surrounding area for Ron to test. Is there anything else you needed for me to do before I return to the Jeffersonian?"

"Oh, no thank you Neville that will be fine." she replied a slight flush to her cheeks. And with a slight wave and nod of the head he was gone.

"We better get going then." Harry said nervously after an awkward period of silence. Hermione only nodded and stepped out of the car carrying only her work case that held her tools.

'**What was that Potter?**' Harry thought as he turned to follow her into the building.

_'But her eyes looked so beautiful, I could almost get lost in them,'_ said a voice, one that mysteriously sounded like his friend Draco. Harry could even hear the smirk that laced his voice; he had always joked that Hermione and him and something going on.

**'Whoa were did that come from? I mean I've always thought that Hermione was attractive.. .'**

_'More like gorgeous, beautiful and undoubtedly sexy…'_ Draco's voice taunted.

**'What part of my brain are you anyway?'**

_'The annoying part.' _

'**Figures' **

He shook his head quickly, gathering his thoughts, and followed Hermione under the yellow tape towards the exit, briefly showing his badge to allow him and Hermione them both access to the building.

They walked silently up the long corridor, Harry occasionally asking her polite questions yet her mind was firmly stuck on the incident in the car earlier.

'What the hell was that?' she asked, her mind baffled and before she knew they had stopped outside a small dingy room.

"The body's just through here." Harry said, indicating to the dark room through a partially open door. Hermione took the sentence as her queue and walked briskly into the room, placing her bag full of her equipment next to her she stood up to tie her hair back with a black hair tie.

The body, fully decomposed now, lay in the middle of the room, tattered and ripped clothing hung loosely around the bones. A small gold necklace still wrapped around the person's neck.

Harry sniffed, he always hated the smell of bones, of rotting corpses, of death. He had seen to much of it in the Auror corps and on his two year duty of Europe. Even more so on his year long tour of duty throughout the middle east. At twenty six he knew that his nostrils would never be rid of the smell. Almost a mixture of all the worst rotting things that could be put together, mixed up with an extra little something thrown in for the ride.

Suddenly Harry felt tremors under his feet, Hermione seemed not to have noticed as she was preoccupied with putting on her latex gloves. Harry knew that the building had recently undergone construction as it was due to be bulldozed in a few months. However as far as he was aware the building was completely safe. For a few moments he stood and watched her work, how she bit her lip in concentration and how she cautiously moved around the body trying not to disturb evidence. He had to stop himself from reaching over and tasting her lips for himself as he felt a wave of desire pass through him. He was about to ask her about her findings when he felt the tremors again but this time he saw, in the corner of his eye, a part of the ceiling had worked itself loose and was beginning to fall….right on top of Hermione!

"Hermione look out!" Harry shouted as she only turned around to stare at him in confusion.

"Potter….wha.." She never got to finish that sentence as she too heard the rumble and slowly turned around only to see a huge ceiling piece that had worked its way loose about to fall on top of her.

Harry's quick reflexes, due to years of Quidditch and Auror training, only just managed to grab Hermione around the waist and pull her out of the way of the falling masonry. However he must have pulled just a little too hard, as instead of just pulling her towards him, the force of her hitting his chest sent them both spinning backwards with Harry landing on top of Hermione on the cold stone floor.

'Oh God, that hurt.' thought Harry, wincing as he tried to move his shoulder, still with his eyes closed. Despite her pain and aching joints, Hermione chuckled as she looked up into his face that was still scrunched together as if a bomb was about to go off. Hearing the chuckle that she had made Harry slowly opened his eyes to find glowing brown eyes staring back into his own.

"What?" he asked, puzzled, not to mention slightly put out, that after being almost crushed by masonry, him pulling her out of harms way in the process, she was laughing at him.

"Nothing," she replied smirking, making her mouth, in Harry's opinion, look all the more alluring. "Just the look on your face, closing your eyes tight as if that would really protect you from an explosion….or falling masonry." she added as an afterthought.

"Oh ha ha," He said sarcastically smirking down at her from his position above her. "And what do you suggest would help in an explosion?"

"Well, not crushing another person for starters." she said indicating between the two of them, "And maybe next time you should be on the bottom."

"Hey, are you saying that you prefer to be on top?" He said huskily leaning down and brushing a stray piece of plaster from her shoulder. He closed his eyes as the smell of her Lavender and Camomile shampoo wrapped its self around his conciseness as he leaned down to bury his face into her neck, relishing in the soft feel of her smooth, velvety skin. Her hands slowly moved from their previous position resting on his abdomen to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. She let out a low moan that vibrated against Harry's lips as he placed them tenderly against the pulse in her throat.

"Potter," she gasped, aching her back softly as she felt his hot breath against her suddenly sensitive skin, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I though I told you to call me Harry," he said lifting his head to look down at her. His green eyes had darkened until they were almost black and she felt his body hardening against hers. "And why shouldn't we be doing this.?" However, fate seemed to have to have it in for Harry, because as Hermione was about to answer his question, 2 FBI agents stormed noisily into the room.

"Whoa," one of them said looking down at the messy heap of the two of them on the floor, "Are you two all right?" he asked, carefully steeping over the fallen masonry and held out a hand.

"Yes, I think so," Harry replied getting off of Hermione and standing up, brushing his black pants down as he stood, "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, looking over her for any visible injuries.

"Yes, Pot-Harry, I'm fine," she replied taking both his and the other agents hands and got slowly to her feet, "What about the body?"

"Don't worry," The other agent replied turning slightly so she could have a clearer view, "The masonry missed the body and it crime scene by a few inches so thankfully no evidence is destroyed."

"What are your first thoughts, Dr. Granger?" The second agent said, speaking up for the first time, his slightly greying hair falling untidily into his sharp blue eyes as he looked over at them.

"Well, the body's female, between late teens to early 20's," Hermione explained stepping closer to the body once more. "Cause of death appears to be multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen with visible tissue scarring to the ocular nerves and tissue. It appears that the eyes were gouged out but not by a knife as the wounds are uneven and irregular."

"Son - of -a - bitch." Harry muttered quietly making everyone else on the room turn to look at him. Even under Hermione's intense gaze and the other two agents' confused attention he said nothing more, merely staring at the body before him with wide eyes, his mouth moving occasionally yet no sound escaping his lips.

"Excuse me," Hermione said outraged, placing her hands on her hips. No had ever spoken around her crime scene like that before, with such disrespect. "Have you seen this before of something?"

"Yes, I have actually," Harry answered looking at up at her and she saw the anguish that lay in his green depths, "Two girls, found in different places, found in old abandoned warehouse buildings, tied up, eyes gouged out, we arrested a man called David Hollings but could never pin anything on him so we had to let him go, he promised that he would never get caught."

"There were dogs found out here as well Dr. Granger," the first agent spoke again bringing their attention back to him. His blue eyes round behind his glasses as he indicated outside with a wave of his hand, "They were probably strays as officers had to pull the dogs off the body. It seemed like they hadn't eaten for days."

"Well that would explain the bite marks and condition of the body. The cuts in the tissue were probably to make it-" She looked up quickly at Harry and seeing him nod she sighed, almost in resignation; "-more appetizing to the dogs." She finished quietly looking up into Harry's face.

"His killings are getting more elaborate." Harry sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his jet black hair, making the ends stick up all over the place.

"Were are the dogs now?" Hermione asked, turning back to the first agent, not taking her eyes from the body in front of her.

"Animal control has them, why?"

"Because my entomologist will want to have a look at the excrement of the dogs to determine whether the dogs caused these bites."

"Her what?" The first agent asked puzzled, turning to Harry again.

"Her bug and slime guy, a squint." Harry replied off-handily, ignoring the look that Hermione gave him at the name for members of her team, "Do you have everything you need?" he said turning to Hermione.

"Yes," she said standing up from her kneeling position and backing away from the body, pulling off her gloves as she went. "I'll be able to do more work at the lab anyway."

"Transport the body, collect the dog samples and any other evidence surrounding the body and send them all back to the Jeffersonian." Hermione said bossily turning to the two agents. "Come on Potter, I, unlike you, don't have time to stand around and gawp at people whilst they do their work, there's a decomposing body found in the lake this morning waiting for me at the lab, and I want to get at least a preliminary overview before my shift ends." she finished quickly, glaring at Harry briefly, before walking briskly through the door and into the hall.

"Oooh, a feisty one," said the greyed haired agent with his eyebrow raised slightly "You'll have to watch that one Potter."

"Oh, piss off Wilkerson, I'm really not in the mood," Harry growled at the older man "Just do what she said and keep your sarcastic comments to yourself." and with that he stormed out of the room following Hermione's footsteps towards his car. As he approached the car he looked up to see Hermione already sat inside and by the looks of things furiously writing something in a huge, thick notepad, a slight frown forming on her face as chewed her bottom lip in thought never looking up from her writing once, even when he opened the door and climbed into the car.

Looking over at Hermione, he started the ignition and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long trip back to the Jeffersonian.' he thought as he pulled out of the car park and onto the main road.

* * *

**Thats it guys! Thanks for reading and please R&R. 'Till next time! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks to all the people who reviewed, it means a lot and any story/plot ideas that you have wirte 'em down cuz I may work them in to the story! :D**

**Been pretty busy these last few days but still managed to find the time to upload this for you!**

**I found a really great site that rewards you with loads of cool stuff like amazon gift cards and ipod when you search the web! Like google but you get something back!**

**Follow the link; .com/refer/LittleStar123 and join up! In the past few weeks I've earned $20 worth of amazon gift cards and now I'm aiming for the ipod touch! Whoo :D**

**Disclaimer: If you don't already know none of this is mine!**

**Enough talk on with the show!**

* * *

30 silent minutes later they had arrived back at the Jeffersonian, the only sound inside the FBI car was the constant scratching of Hermione's pen as it flew across her notepaper. As soon as the engine was cut Hermione jumped out of the car, walking straight into the building at a furious pace, leaving a frustrated Harry to rest his head on the hard steering wheel, as she went straight to work on the second case of that evening.

A skeleton complete with cement shoes had been found that morning in Lake Washington. Apparently a father and son were on a fishing trip and the son's fishing hook had snagged the chicken wire it was wrapped up in.

'I guess he bit off more than he could chew.' Harry almost rolled his eyes at his own lame joke, nodding at the two overweight rent-a-cop security guards sat at the entrance. Harry inwardly frowned as he watched one take a huge bite of a large sub sandwich, 'I need to talk to Dumbledore about the security here,' he thought to himself as he headed towards the anthropology department of the Jeffersonian, 'I don't like Bones working here with no protection. Anyone could get in here-' his trail of thought vanished, a small grin replacing the frown on his face, as he saw his long time colleague and friend Draco Malfoy stride confidently down the polished floor towards him.

Draco Malfoy, the prime example of self-assurance that almost bordered arrogance, was Harry's on-off partner since Dean Thomas had been fired almost four moths ago. His slicked back, bleached blonde hair never had a single strand out of place and his steel grey eyes capable of changing from cold and unfeeling to warm and inviting in an instant.

Coming from wealth it was no surprise that he was always seen wearing an Armani suit, one that greatly out priced Harry's $300 one, and his sparkling Rolex watch. Draco never had a problem attracting the opposite sex, something what did little but boost his cocky attitude. Yet unlike his previous partner, he knew to keep his professional and personal life separate.

Harry had known Draco for years, going to the same school and college, but back then Harry viewed him as a snobby arrogant prick that thought he was above everyone just because his family was wealthy. It was a total surprise when on the first day of FBI academy he found his ex arch-enemy sat in the front row. Not only that Draco actually seemed to be enjoying it, finishing the academy second in their class, closely behind Harry; something that he always loved to remind the blonde haired man of.

Being made partners on their first case as full FBI agents the two had a slightly rocky start but over the years he actually considered Draco a close friend. Something that he never would have said in their first year. It didn't stop Draco still being a big-headed prick when he wanted to be though.

"Potter," he said smirking slightly as he extended a hand towards him. It was funny that although the two considered each other to be friends Draco nearly always greeted him by using his last name. He said it kept their schoolboy rivalry alive and that by keeping himself on his toes it made him a better agent. Harry had no means to argue; the records spoke for themselves. "Long time no see."

"Draco," Harry smiled accepting the offered hand and giving it a firm shake, "Where have you been lately man? The poker games have been dull without you!"

"What have you been missing my money Potter," Draco drawled, a smirk gracing his thin face as they turned to walk towards the lab. "Or do you miss me whooping your scrawny ass all the time?"

Harry laughed, it had been weeks since he had laughed properly. After his parents died when he was a year old, leaving in the care of no so loving relatives (until his Uncle Sirius had adopted him when he was fifteen), he had always found it hard to open up around people. Whilst many were able to break through the thin layer of his defensive walls, he was after all well liked by the agents and cops that he worked with, only a few managed to break trough the thick layer underneath and see the real him; Draco, his Uncle Sirius and surprisingly Hermione to name a few.

"Yeh, Yeh, what ever you say Drake. " Harry scoffed rolling his eyes at his friend, "You know why you're here right? Something about _real _work and not just taking the piss out of me right?"

"Alright Potter keep you're hair on," Draco teased, nudging Harry playfully with his shoulder. He snorted in a very un Draco like fashion and shook his head gently. "I don't believe it Potter, I've been working on the Ginelli case for two years and then you and your squint girlfriend come and steal my thunder!"

"How many times have I told you, Hermione is not my girlfriend." Harry retorted keying in the lab code that Hermione had given to him almost a year ago. A small green button flashed allowing them entry and Harry pushed the glass door open, following Draco through.

"Oooh, 'Hermione' now is it?" Draco smirked, using his fingers as inverted commas, "I thought it was just 'Bones'. "

"Oh, shut up Draco," Harry sighed, giving Draco a friendly punch on the arm, shaking his head as Draco grabbed his arm in fake pain. He swiped his access card through the scanner and stepped with Draco on to the main lab floor. "I, unlike you, don't shag every woman who I work with."

"Harry you disappoint me," Draco sighed as they reached the second scanner, "I thought you would have tapped that by now."

"Bones' is different Draco," Harry replied swiping the card again and began walking up the steps towards the examining tables where the two skeletons lay. "She's not just some piece of ass."

"Hey, Harry," said a female voice suddenly, "It's been a long time." Harry looked down to see Dr. Ginny Weasley, the head of the department looking back up at him. He sighed as he knew where this conversation would go.

"I missed you." Yep, it went there. Ginny was always trying to persuade him to rekindle their romance. She acted like it was this major love story but in fact it only lasted less than a week.

Many men would call Ginny a ravishing beauty, with long flowing red hair and big bright blue eyes all combined with a body that resembled a super model made her very appealing to men. But to Harry she just a clingy, whining pain in the ass.

"Not now Ginny I'm busy." He said, stepping past her and tried to walk past but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Come on Harry, just five minutes." She pleaded pouting slightly in a way that she obviously that she thought was attractive. He had seen lesser men fall under her spell before only to be tossed by the wayside when something better came along. On any other man the big brown eyes and full pouty lips move would have worked. But Harry was no ordinary man.

"I said 'Not now Ginny,'" He growled annoyed at her persistence, pulling his arm from her vice like grip and moving to walk past her, Draco not far behind. "We need to see Bones."

"It's always Bones this, and Hermione that, when's it gonna be me you need huh?" Ginny screamed, blocking his way and stamping her foot, acting like a petulant child who hadn't gotten her own way. Harry heard Draco snicker behind him and he only rolled his eyes at the red head before stepping past her, spotting Hermione at one of the lab tables.

"Goodbye Ginny." Harry called over his shoulder. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Bye Weaseltte." Draco smirked at her and blew her a quick wink and a kiss as he passed, laughing as Ginny only huffed and stormed towards her office.

"What's up with that scatty cow?" he asked Harry as they neared Hermione's work station.

"I dunno," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Time of the month?" As Draco laughed at his comment, Hermione and her team must have sensed their presence as they tuned to face them.

"Potter," Hermione nodded in acknowledgement in his direction, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, right sorry," Harry apologised, a slight pang going through his heart at the cold tone to her voice, "This is Special Agent Draco Malfoy, he's worked on the Ginelli case for two years and he can tell you pretty much everything you need to know about him. Even down to what brand of cereal he used to eat in the morning," he turned to his partner, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Right Draco."

Draco grinned, shooting Harry a quick wink before turning to Hermione; "Well, I needn't ask for your name, Dr. Granger."

Hermione snorted in a very un-lady like fashion and rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed by Draco's attempt to win her over, "What did you work that out for yourself or just read the name on my lab coat?" she replied sarcastically, fixing the two agents with a cold stare.

Draco seemed not to notice and without missing a beat said; "Well no actually, Potter talks about you all the time."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline as she turned her gaze towards Harry and a there was a slight pull on her heartstrings as she watched as he shifted his feet slightly and refused to look at her, seemingly to have found something much more interesting on the Jeffersonian's immaculately polished floor. 'What was she thinking,' she thought angrily, almost shaking her head at her idiocy, 'The heart is only a muscle. It doesn't hold any personal feelings or thoughts. It's just a method of pumping blood around a person's body.'

"Is that so" She replied, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh, yeh," Draco continued, grinning at the shocked look on Harry's face, deciding to see how far Harry would let him push this. "He never stops, in fact-"

"Draco," Harry all but shouted, interrupting him mid sentence, bringing their full attention back to him. "Why don't you update Bones and the rest of her 'squints' on the case."

"Sure," Draco shrugged turning his attention to the file in his hand, ignoring the cold look Hermione shot at Harry for calling her team 'squints'. "Vincent Ginelli, 45, started the Italian restaurant chain 'Ciao Bella' in the late 80's and together with his two sons, Raymond and Anthony, run almost all the Italian based restaurant industry in Washington-"

"I've eaten at 'Ciao Bella'," Ron interrupted glancing up from his computer screen, "The food's great there. Best lasagne I've had since I went to Italy!"

"Yeh, thanks for that interesting bit of information from the vast fountain of knowledge that we ordinary folk, call a brain," Draco smirked looking up from the file at the source of the interruption,"But next time, try to keep those comments for later," he paused smirking at Ron's stunned expression, "Besides, don't you have dog shit to look at?"

"Why you little.." Ron began but was stopped by Hermione's wave of her hand in his direction.

"Leave it Ron," She said calmly not taking her eyes of Harry, "It's not worth it."

"Anyway," Draco continued, returning his gaze back to the file, "On the 22nd December 1994, Vincent Ginelli was walking to his car after watching his granddaughter's Christmas play at Edison Charter school, when he was ambushed and thrown in a White Ford Van and was never seen again. The van was found dumped a few days later, burnt out a few miles away. The trail went cold soon after, but we always suspected that he was involved in numerous felonies, people trafficking, drug dealing etc. but we were never able to pin anything on him,"

Draco read aloud looking up from the file briefly before continuing; "The main suspect in the case were the Musetti's. As you probably know Stuart Musetti runs the organized crime circuit over on the East side of D.C, but if he thought that Ginelli was trying to muscle his way in on Musetti turf then it could have got nasty."

"So your saying that Vincent Ginelli, THE VINCENT GINELLI, is lying here in this lab, on this table in front of me?" Ron said excitedly, looking between the two agents in so many rapid turns of his head that Harry thought it would come right off. "This is like major conspiracy shit man, think about it, if Ginelli's sons find out that we found their dads body and go after Musetti then we could have a full scale mob war on our hands, they could come after us you know."

"Relax Ron," Luna said rolling her eyes in Hermione's direction causing the latter to smile, "Even if this is Ginelli, then no-one will know about it but us, and second.." she paused turning around to face him, "Why would they come after you?"

"All right, all right," Hermione spoke up above the laughter, "Lets just get the preliminary done, my shift ends in 20 minutes."

"That's a bit early for you Bones?" Harry questioned placing his palms behind him on top of a glass table top, next to Luna's computer, leaning back slightly as he watched her work.

"Not really," she said shrugging as she turned towards Neville, "I'm meeting some old friends for dinner later. Neville what are your first thoughts?"

"Well, cause of death appears to be a gun shot wound to the back of the skull, the similar hole at the front of the skull suggests a through-and-through," he paused looking at Hermione, who nodded in approval. "Abrasions to both patella's indicate that the victim was kneeling on a hard floor for a long period of time-"

"The floor was made from a white stone called Dolomite," Ron interrupted handing Hermione a sheet of results, before turning back to his computer, "Its like proper mob execution style, isn't it."

"What was the cement made of?" Hermione asked not looking up from the sheet of paper.

"I'm working on the analysis now." Ron replied, his fingers typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Well, it looks like you all have things to do so you don't need me anymore," Hermione concluded finally looking up from the paper, placing it on the table next to Luna. "Ron finish the analysis of the cement then assist Neville in cleaning the bones, Neville after you and Ron have finished cleaning the bones, clean the bullet holes and see if there are any other injures that we may have missed, Luna you will be working with Potter and Malfoy, put a face to the skull and see if it matches with Ginelli, Ok?" She said turning to everyone in turn as she gave out her instructions.

The chorus of "Yes, Dr. Granger," ringed throughout the members of her team, with brief nods of acknowledgement from the two agents. Her superior, Dr. Ginny Weasley still hadn't returned from her office after her run in with Harry and Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. At least she'd be out of here when Mount Weasley irrupts again. 'Hopefully Ron can calm his sister down this time.' She thought.

"Right then," Hermione said while she took off her blue lab coat and hung it on a near by hanger. "I'll best be off, Potter, Malfoy I'll leave you in the capable hands of Miss. Lovegood, see you guys later." She called over her shoulder as she raced though the door without one look back.

Harry sighed as he watched her disappear, 'She's been a bit weird ever since the warehouse his morning, I guess I'll make it up to her later.' he thought silently as he turned back to Draco and Luna, watching as they talked quietly between themselves, and tried to catch the last remnants of their conversation.

Luna glanced briefly at Draco's hands, what were placed on her glass topped desk, as the facial recognition machine scanned through the missing person files to try and find a match to the skull in front of them. Noticing that he didn't wear a ring she asked; "Married, or gay?"

Draco chocked a little at the latter comment but found his voice and replied, "Gay..hmm… why would you say gay?"

Luna just shrugged and, not taking her eyes off the screen said, "Brokeback baby, gotta ask"

Harry just bit back a laugh as he watched Draco stutter out a reply, "Married, no and gay no, defiantly not gay."

Harry laughed to him self and shook his head, 'This is gonna be a long night, but its probably gonna be longer for Draco.'

* * *

Hermione briskly walked down the street in the direction of the restaurant that she was meeting her friends at, 'Valentineos', about a 5 minute walk from her flat. She was meeting two of her old school friends so that they could catch up on their lives. It had been a few years since they had all been together and since the two other girls were in town they had decided to meet up over dinner. She had been excited about the meal for a few days now as she was interested in what had been going on in her friends lives, but she could help being distracted by what had happened earlier that morning with Harry.

'Why had he tried to kiss me?' she thought, 'Why didn't I try to stop him? I mean I enjoyed it but this is HARRY POTTER for goodness sake!?!' A shrill ring dragged Hermione out of her thoughts as she fumbled through her purse for her phone.

"Hello," she said talking into the phone with one hand and using her other to try and block out the noise of the busy traffic,"Oh, hi Stacy, yep don't worry bout being late I'm not there yet anyway, yep ok, I'll see you in 5 minutes, bye." She clicked off the phone but she must have stumbled on the path as she fumbled between holding her bag in one hand, phone in the other, whilst trying to open said bag because the next thing she knew was that her phone had slipped from between her fingers and had slid across the pavement and finally came to rest a few yards away.

'Bloody phone,' she thought absentmindedly as she hurried along the path and bent down to pick up the annoying thing. Just as she was straightening up, the sound of a car speeding along the road caught her ears but what happened next almost made her blood run cold.

Out of no where bullets started flying everywhere around her as she dived for cover behind the nearest parked car.

POP! POP! POP! Went the guns as she covered her face with her arms to try and protect her from the onslaught of glass that had smashed from the windows of the nearby cars and house and began to litter the streets. She heard running and screaming and wondered if there was anyone hurt. She scrambled around the side of the car to try and get a better look at the gunmen or the number plate but the car and its occupants had long gone. She fell back against the car and relaxed, vaguely aware of numerous cuts scattered on her arms and hands but ignored the throbbing pain. 'And now we wait,' she thought absentmindedly and slumped against the car door, exhausted.

* * *

**Oh the drama.... :D**

**Stay tuned next week for the next instalment of 'Don't Call Me Bones!'**

**As always please R&R! The more I get the quicker I write!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo here is the next chapter of Don't Call Me Bones! Thanks to everyone who R&R! Target now is for 6 reviews a chapter and as a gift I will be updating pretty much every Wednesday and Sunday** **but if I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter then I may update the next chapter (which I have written) on Friday! Whooo : )**

**As always I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you got the results for the cement yet Ron?" Hermione asked her colleague for what seemed like the fourth time in the space of an hour.

"No, sorry Dr. Granger," he replied apologetically looking up from his computer, "But I should have them by tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, just make sure that you do." She snapped, leaning on the glass table and sighing miserably. She frowned at the gauze that was wrapped tightly around the cuts on her arms and hands. It was these stupid things that stopped her from working properly, she hated not being able to work.

"Sweetie," Luna said calmly coming up behind her and placing her hands on her shoulders in a soothing manor, "You need to relax, everyone's doing their jobs. Harry's pissed that you are even here, you were shot at just 2 hours ago." It was true. Just two hours ago Dr. Hermione Granger was, or as it seemed, the target of a drive by shooting attempt. However, being the work-a-hollic that she was, she insisted on coming in to work.

Soon after the shooting, the police and ambulances arrived and, after assuring them that she was fine and needed no immediate medical attention, stitched up the few cuts that she had on her face, arms and hands and she was allowed to go home. Or in her case, work. She had called the friends that she had been supposed to meet and explained what had happened, leaving out the part about her being the target as she didn't want to worry them, had rearranged the meal and briskly walked to work.

"I don't care what the hell Potter thinks," She retorted angrily, clenching her fists tightly. Harry had been one of the first on the scene and whilst he was distracted with ordering the other cops around she had slipped past the security and headed for he had realised that she had gone, she heard Harry bellowing at the other cops even when she was almost a block away. "Half the time he's just a distraction."

"Oh come on Mione," Luna sighed turning her around and sitting her down in the nearby chair, placing her arms on the sides trapping Hermione between them, "He's a big, strong, hot guy who wants to save your life, I mean you actually have a knight in shinning FBI standard issue body armour. He can be my distraction any day." Hermione laughed at the wistful look on Luna face, and seeing that World War 3 was over Luna smiled and said, "See, there you go. I wondered where my best friend had gone. For a second there I thought that you were turning into the B-F-H over there." She said nodding her head towards Ginny's office, where the red head was yelling down the phone to the person on the other end.

"I don't know what that means?" Hermione replied, a confused looking covering her face.

"Bitch - From - Hell!" Hermione couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. The ice had been broken and Luna laughed, knowing that Hermione was back to normal.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice spoke from behind them causing them to turn towards it. However, on discovering the sight of a seething Ginny Weasley, stood with her hands on her hips, glaring back at them only made them laugh harder until Hermione finally calmed her self down long enough to answer.

"Nothing, Ginny," she said, the smile still evident whilst Luna had to turn away from them to stop laughing at the sight, "Luna just told me a joke."

"Hphmmf." She huffed and flicked her red hair over her shoulder, "Well, try to keep them for your free time, this is an establishment of science and not a social gathering similar to that of a pub!"

"Now, wait just a minute Ginny," Luna argued rounding on her superior, her hands flying to her own hips. Hermione immediately stopped laughing and stood up, a furious Luna was not something to be messing with. Luna never got angry often but when she did, it wasn't pretty. A fact that Ginny didn't seem to know. "Hermione's just been bloody shot at, she comes in to work regardless, when most people would have not come to work for months, and YOU-" she yelled pointing a finger in Ginny's direction, "-get on her case for having a laugh!"

"Miss. Lovegood!" Ginny shouted her face slowly turning the same shade of red as her hair, a feat that in any other circumstance would have been quite impressive. "Dr. Granger should be at home resting after the traumatic experience that she has been put through tonight. NOT here distracting my employees! And it's Dr. Weasley to you and any one else!" she finished rounding on the rest of the lab before storming off towards her office slamming the door as she went.

"You know the more times she does that, the less impact it has." said Neville, shaking his head as he returned to the skeleton in front of him.

"I swear that woman's gonna get it someday, Ha, traumatic experience, the only traumatic experience here is working for HER!" Luna grumbled angrily falling heavily into the seat that Hermione had just vacated, "Waltzing around here like she bloody owns the place, she'll be the proud owner of a broken face if she don't want watch it."

"Luna-" Hermione warned but the smile still evident on her face, but how fast her face changed to despair was almost comical when she heard that dreaded nickname.

"BONES!" Harry's voice boomed across the lab as he walked quickly over to them, his black tie know hanging loosely around his neck, and his jacket was lopsided. His hair looked to be in a much worse state then it usually was.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned putting her head in her hands, "What's he doing here?"

"Strong, hot guy, remember." Luna murmured as Harry approached them, turning back to her computer screen.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. His eyebrow furrowed and his bright green eyes were narrowed underneath them.

"What do you think?" she retorted sarcastically, turning away from him and walking towards the skeleton on top of the lab table. "Working, did you get the bullets from the scene?"

"Ballistics are looking at them right now-"

"What about the suspect in the young woman's murder?"

"I don't want to spook him just yet, but I got guys watching him-"

"Have you got all of the missing persons on-"

"Young girls aged 18-25, yes there on your server-"

"What about the Mussetti's?"

"Draco's working on that right now, and I now that you have a hard time admitting that your wrong about something but right now I don't care about your feelings, I'm more concerned with your life so I'm taking you home," He said, a stubborn look on his face. Seeing her open her mouth he finished; "No arguing."

"Yes master, right away master," she said, grinding her teeth together and taking her blue lab coat off before hanging it on the rack, feeling that it was pointless to argue when Harry was like this. And with one last wave to Luna she was dragged out forcibly by the arm by Harry, who only let go when they had reached the car.

"So," he said once they were on the road heading towards Hermione's flat in on the West side of D.C, "Chinese or Pizza?" smirking as he finished looking at her, whilst Hermione tried (but failed) to stifle a laugh.

"Surprise me?"

'Oh, with pleasure' he thought smiling at her before saying; "Pizza it is then."

* * *

**So there it is! There is a quote or too from Bones plus some added humour by li' ol' me but an extra cookie for whoever can find the Bones quote first! :D**

**Offer above still stands (Over 10 reviews-Chapter 6 on Friday!) Can't say fairer than that!**

**'Till next time!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Guys! Here's the next chapter of Don't Call Me Bones!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! An extra shout out to Mrs. Crosby87** **and Reyrayankar** **who found the quote!**

**As always R&R! and once more I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**"Whoo, nice place Bones." Harry commented, whistling as they walked into Hermione's apartment. Harry thought it suited her perfectly. The apartment was spotless and everything had its own spot, very unlike his own which lately had looked like a bomb had hit it. Harry could see that, in the room closest to the door, Hermione had made the room as a study or mini library judging by the amount of books that literally filled the room. A small dinning area and kitchen and what looked like a small living room in the other. Down the hallway Harry could see 3 other doors, probably bedrooms and a bathroom he thought, that were all shut.

However one thing bothered him, "Where's the TV?" he asked clapping his hands together as if the action would provide a TV at his feet.

"Hmm," Hermione answered absentmindedly, her back to him as she sifted through her mail.

"I said, 'Where's your TV?'"

"Oh its in my room," she answered finally looking up from the mail as she bent over the table to reach a letter opener on the other side. " I had to move it when I had work done and just never got around to moving it back, it's the first on the right."

"What is?" Harry replied, his eyes drawn to her backside as she bent over. His throat felt like it was slowly closing and he shifted his feet as he felt certain parts of his body hardening in response.

"My room." she replied rolling her eyes as she turned to face him quickly before getting back to her mail. After a few moments she sensed that Harry hadn't moved and turned to look at him curiously. "Harry," she asked as he shuffled his feet and not looking at her, however the sound of her voice brought his emerald gaze back to her. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes, but I was brought up to not enter a woman bedroom without her being there," he said quietly "and besides Sirius told me that a woman's room holds many dark and dangerous secrets that we men should never know about." he finished dramatically whilst Hermione just laughed.

"Sirius," Hermione frowned, trying to place the name, "Your Uncle right?"

"Godfather," Harry replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Adopted me when I was 15, taught me everything I know. You should meet him sometime, he'd like you."

Hermione only hummed in agreement, before shaking her head; "Oh god Harry, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed picking up her mail and walking up her hallway towards her room as Harry followed close behind.

"Feed me, Love me, Never leave me." he joked causing them both to burst out laughing as they entered her room.

Her room was fairly big with books lining most of the walls leaving just enough space for a dressing table, wardrobe and a bed. The TV Harry noted was cramped in the corner, resting on a small table almost hidden by books and papers that were stacked near it.

"So," Harry began, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet, suddenly uncomfortable.

"So," she mimicked placing the mail on her dressing table and sitting on top of the bed, resting on her elbows and looking up at him with big brown eyes, "Are you going to put the TV on or not?"

"Um," Harry began, gulping down the lump that had just appeared in his throat. The blood rushing south from his brain as he watched her lay on the bed almost inviting him to ravish her on the spot.

"Yeh, sure." He turned towards the TV grateful that now she couldn't see the evidence of his loss of brain functions and mindlessly turned on the TV. Turning around he wondered briefly where he was going to sit, as he didn't want to impose, before finally deciding to sit on the very edge of the bed and sat watching his favourite basketball team, the LA Lakers, play the Sacramento Kings at the Staples Center. With a slight smile to his face he noted that the Lakers were winning 101-72 in the middle of the 3rd quarter.

"Who's winning?"

"Huh," Harry said absentmindedly, quite surprised by her interest and turning round to see her looking over her mail once more. "Did you say something Bones?"

"I said, Who's winning," Hermione said looking up from the letter she had in her hand.

"Oh, the Lakers," Harry replied watching her go back to reading the letter, "101-72. I never had you down as basketball fan Bones."

"It was Dad's fault really," she sighed looking up once more, looking past him at the television almost in thought, "He used to take me and my brother to every game, he was a member of the board of directors,"

Harry nodded and began to turn back to the game when he heard her say;

"And besides its quite a fascinating sport, anthropologically speaking, you know."

"Oh yeh," Harry said as he looked up at her questionably, hearing that Pau Gasol had scored again bringing his points total up to 16. "How so?"

"Well," she replied putting her letter down next to her and sitting up, "Basketball players have a multidimensional psychological mind consisting of the following three sub-groups: self-aggrandizement, illusion of control, and unrealistic optimism. Self-aggrandizement is the perception of one's self, one's past behaviour, and one's enduring attributes and sees it being more positive than is actually the case. Illusion of control is an exaggerated belief in one's personal control, involving the perception that one can bring about primarily positive but not negative, outcomes. Unrealistic optimism is the perception that the future holds an idealistically bountiful array of opportunities and an absence of adverse events." she finished looking at Harry who had his mouth hanging open in a pretty good impression of a goldfish,

"Bones, I didn't understand a word of that," he finally said snapping out of his daze. "Although Basketball players in the NBA all have to have some degree of talent in the sport, the talent is useless unless they adapt their mind not only to the physical aspects of the game but to the mental challenges as well. Now I hate psychology but in this case it is proven correct." she paused waiting for Harry to process the information that she had just given him, finally she saw him nod and took it as a signal to continue, "They train their mind to believe they have textbook control, movement, speed and shooting abilities and that they have almost superhuman abilities when carrying a basketball. They have unrealistic optimism that makes them believe that every move or play has numerous opportunities and almost non existent side-effects."

"However, the fear of failure brings an extreme sense of shame marked by personal inadequacy, diminished sense of control, and a sense of worthlessness. Basketball players create such a strong sense of optimism any significant failure with dent their self confidence greatly and hence the positive illusion kicks in. Since there is a sense of mastery which can be gained through the use of positive illusion, it stands to reason that there is a strong and positive relationship between the construct of positive illusion and the constructs of self-esteem and optimism. With sport however, the construct of positive illusion provides a coping strategy for failure through a positive view of the self and an huge belief in personal control."

"Oh," Harry said when she finally finished. "So basically players have to build a wall that protects them from the sense of failure and loss in order to help keep the best chance of winning the game?"

"Yes, I suppose so." She reasoned.

"Well why didn't you just say that then," Harry laughed at the look on her face before dodging the pillow that was sent his way before the smile was wiped of his face as a second pillow hit him right in the face. As he looked at Hermione, she was doubled up in laughter clutching her sides as she watched him glare at her in mock anger.

"Right," he said slowly moving towards her, "That's how you want to play it is it? Well two can play at that game!" And with that he pounced, rubbing his knuckles down Hermione's ribs causing her to squirm under his body that was used to press hers into the mattress so that she had no way of escaping.

"H-Harry stop," she laughed twisting and turning even more.

Harry suddenly had a devilish thought, "Not until you say 'Harry Potter is the most sexiest man alive'." He said, rubbing his hands faster around her squirming body.

"W-what," Hermione gasped as she tried but failed to move before sighing, " H-Harry P-Potter is the m-most sex-sexiest man a-alive." She gasped.

"See," Harry said, leaning up so that he was straddling her before leaning down again to whisper in her ear, "That wasn't so hard was it?" As he looked down into her slightly flushed face the wall surrounding his hidden feelings for her, that had been slowly crumbling since the morning, totally collapsed and all the feelings exploded into one searing kiss. Lips and tongues battled for dominance as Hermione's hands travelled up his back and rested in his ebony hair threading through them and tugging at the dark strands. Harry was just lost in the sensations that her mouth was giving him.

'Wow, her mouths so soft, like rose petals, and they taste like the chocolate dessert we had for dinner.' His hands ran down her sides and rested at the hem of her shirt slightly unsure whether or not to go any further but Hermione must have sensed his uncertainness as she firmly grabbed his hands and placed them up under her top on her taut stomach. His lips left hers and started a trail of searing hot kisses down the column of her throat, while his hands worked the buttons of her shirt sat up, her lips not leaving his, and roughly shrugged her way out of the shirt, throwing it somewhere in her room as soon as she was free.

"Eager are we?" he teased looking down at her flushed face, complete with swollen bruised lips and wild hair, chuckling at the growling noise she made deep in her throat before resuming his assault on her mouth. This time it was Hermione's hands that were frantically trying to unbutton the stubborn shirt that seamed to form a second skin around his chest. He reached down and unclasped her red lacy bra, before leaning back to admire her half naked form beneath him. She was still in her trousers and he still in his now ripped shirt and pants.

"Is-is something wrong?" she asked uncertainly as he suddenly froze staring down at her with his eyes a shade of dark green she had never seen before.

"No," he replied after a while, "Everything's perfect. Your perfect."

Hermione felt herself redden at his praise and shyly averted her gaze, "Harry, I'm far from perfect or beautiful." She sighed.

"No," he said cupping her face gently, "You are beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you different." before leaning down and kissing her firmly.

"Mmmmm, feels good," sighed Hermione, her confidence boosted once more by his words, as his hands moved to her breasts.

"Yeah, so good," he murmured into her mouth, as his fingers swept along the outer edges of her breasts, before gently kneading the tender flesh whilst kissing and nibbling her throat, enticing wonderful moans and gasps from her. However, a thought just came to him and he sat up abruptly. "Bones, are you sure that you want this?" He panted, trying but failing to ignore her full breasts rising and falling beneath him, pink and swelled from his actions. He gasped to catch his breath. 'I want her so bad. I need her. If we stop, I'm gonna have a heart attack.'

Hermione remained silent for a moment as if pondering her answer. This only made Harry feel more uneasy about her reaction, however she eased his fears by trailing her fingertips down his chest and rippling abs, then shoved his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. She slid her arms around his neck and brought her naked chest against his, captivated by their hearts pounding together in a mismatched rhythm. Her voice was husky with emotion. "I think we've both wanted for this for a long time."

He grinned down at her and resumed his trail of hot open mouthed kisses down her throat before reaching her pulse point. He paused to suckle on it, sure she would have a hickey and grinned at the thought. His mouth carried on its journey until he reached her breasts. Although they weren't overly large, her breasts were a plump handful. 'just perfect for my hands…..and mouth.' he added as an afterthought before lowering his head and drawing one rosy pink nipple into his mouth.

He loved the noises she made as he licked and sucked at her nipples, and as he massaged and caressed her breasts. As Hermione started to feel a burning sensation stir from the bottom of her abdomen she lifted her hips slightly to rub firmly against Harry's trying to gain extra stimulation down there. Harry sensing her need for more contact in more prominent places, left her breasts and continued his journey down her smooth creamy skin before coming to another barrier of clothes. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and gradually tugged and pulled both her jeans, and her matching lace panties, urging Hermione to lift her hips before discarding them on the floor next to their shirts, his jacket and tie. He kissed down her stomach once more, loving the taut, velvety feel of it, loving the muscles contracting under his ministrations before sliding off the bed to his knees, between Hermione's legs. He ran his hands along her thighs; relishing in their smooth velvetiness.

Kissing his way up her inside thigh, Harry inhaled the smell of Hermione before tasting her for the first time, the first of many if Harry had his way. Her scent was simply indescribable, just exotic. He kissed her inside thigh, then, after a slight pause, ran his tongue along her slit. The moan she gave and her fingers delving into his hair encouraged him as he did it a few more times. He touched her clit with his tongue and was rewarded with a gasp. He alternated between teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves and dipping his tongue into Hermione. She was damn near quivering. Harry kissed her thigh again, before steadying one of her thighs with a strong hand. With his other hand, he slipped a finger inside Hermione's slick, wet warmth and saw her arch off the bed. Her inner walls contracted around his finger and Harry felt his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head.

His tongue went back to Hermione's clit as he added another finger and let his fingers continue to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She rocked and moaned and arched and drove Harry mad with lust. His tongue was working furiously on her and her breath began coming in shorter gasps, her fingers in his hair tightened, and she literally trembled.

"Har-r-ry…" her voice wavered. Then her orgasm hit her. Harry felt her climax, felt her inner muscles tighten around his fingers and could hardly wait for his penis to feel the sensation. He lifted himself off the floor and discarded his remaining clothing and before Hermione could come down from her high, he opened her up and thrust inside of her. He growled in pleasure and nuzzled her neck as the feeling of her, so hot and tight, engulfed him.

Hermione arched her back silently wondering when Harry had discarded his clothes but was soon wrapped up in the sensations that Harry was giving her as he gently moved inside of her.

"Faster," she gasped, lifting her long legs and wrapped them his waist locking her ankles around his waist as he picked up the pace and pushed deeper and harder inside of her.

"Her-Hermione," He gasped trying to catch his breath, "I can't last-last much longer."

"HARRY!"

"HERMIONE!" they both climaxed, almost falling unconscious due to the sheer force of it.

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent, momentarily forgetting that he was heavy and might hurt her. Both of them were breathing heavily, as they tried to gather as much air possible. She wiped the sweat off his forehead and his hot breath hit her neck, causing her to shiver at the sensations. After a few moments Harry finally realised that he was still lay half on top of Hermione and was still inside her. He, reluctantly, pulled out of her and rolled over to the side.

Noticing the loss of heat and contact from him Hermione shivered slightly, not being able to pull the covers around her due to the fact that they were clumped together at the foot of bed. Seeing her shiver Harry rolled over on to his side and pulled Hermione back into his chest and nuzzled her neck causing her to sigh sleepily. After a few moments her steady breathing told Harry that she had fallen asleep.

''Night Bones.' He thought before kissing her shoulder before following her into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**And as always please R&R :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is guys the next chapter! Thanks to all of your great reviews! My target for the this chapter is 10 reviews! PLEASE HELP ME MEET IT :D! As a bribe I will update the next chapter on Friday if I reach 10! Whooo**

**As always none of this belongs to me! (Only the plot :D)**

**

* * *

**It was the bright light of the early morning sun that caused Harry to wake up. Smiling softly, he felt Hermione's warm naked body pressed up against him as the memories of last night flooded back to him.

He blinked sleepily at the alarm clock trying to get it into focus. 6.30 A.M. A full two hours before they both had to be at work. His shifting must have awoken Hermione as she moaned softly and stretched, causing him to bite back a groan as her soft body pressed into his firmer one in all the right places.

"Hey," she said smiling slightly as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Hey yourself," he replied, tightening his arm around her waist again, as if scared she might bolt. " Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, gently running her hand up the arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist, causing the man behind her to shiver slightly. "Your better than a teddy bear."

"I should think so," he laughed pulling her even tighter to his body and she could feel him hardening against her lower back. "Does a teddy bear make you moan and sigh with pleasure with one simple touch?" He finished gently moulding her still tender breast in his hands feeling the nipples stand firmly to attention at his actions.

"Harry," she sighed, mimicking his words, as his actions moved to the neglected breast.

"Or does a teddy bear make you scream at the top of your lungs in pure ecstasy?" He asked, deciding to torture her a bit longer by running his fingers down her sides until he reached his goal.

Her breath came out in short gasps as she said, "Harry don't tease me."

"Why would I do such a thing?" he said gently running his fingertips in feather light touches around her most secret of places but never going any further. "Or does a teddy bear say-" he started but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, muffled by his clothes.

With all the attention of leaving it, he turned her over so that she was lay on her back, he gently reached down to kiss her but before he could a soft finger on his lips stopped him.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked gently, her brown eyes imploring as he looked at her.

"No," he said simply, planting soft kisses on her throat.

"Harry, it could be important." Hermione argued. He knew she was right and sighing in resignation, he lifted himself up and rummaged through his clothes before finding the infuriating thing.

"Hello," he snapped his unresolved sexual tension clearly getting to him.

"Hey, Agent Potter this is Neville Longbottom," Harry groaned. Just what he needed, first missing out on valuable 'playtime' with Hermione but then having to listen to Neville's tedious scientist babble.

"Why did you ring me, I thought you always rang Bones," he asked looking at the woman in question before regretting it instantly as he found her lay surrounded by the numerous bed sheets and pillows with a longing look on her face, causing a twitch in his already frustrated groin.

"Her phone was switched off and when I tried her house phone it was strangely engaged. Which was very odd as normally she would want to be the first to know, I wonder if I should try again," Neville said at about 60 mph before Harry interrupted;

"Neville never mind about Bones, I'll fill her in later,"

"Oh right sorry, well I found some particles in the cement shoes of our mob boss and there was some very cool things man,"

"Neville, your version of 'cool' and my version differ slightly so if you could just get to the point please."

"Sorry Agent Potter. The warehouse victim's name was Penny Hamilton, 19, she was attending the George Washington University and went missing while walking back to her dorm 2 months ago, tell Dr. Granger that Ron also wants to speak to her when she arrives."

Harry could feel himself tense at the new information, and rubbing his tired eyes wearily he bit back a groan as he felt Hermione come behind him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders in a soothing manor.

"Okay, thanks Neville, bye" he sighed, clicking down his phone and tossing it on top of his clothes, turning back to face the beautiful, and still naked woman behind him.

"Harry," Hermione said her hands moving around to the link at the back of his head, and tenderly stroking the small hairs that lay there. Her brown eyes filled with concern as they met his pain filled green ones."This wasn't your fault."

"I know but I just think that if we got him sooner-"

"All that matters is that we get him now." Harry sighed knowing that she was right, as always.

"How come your always right?" He smiled weakly at his lame attempt at lightening the mood, and his heart melted slightly as he saw her do the same.

"Because I have an IQ of 170," she smiled gently, leaning forward slightly to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Opening his eyes she was glad to see some of the old sparkle back in them. Until he opened his mouth that is.

"Well how about you put that IQ of 170 to good use and make us some breakfast." He said, grinning at her insulted expression.

"I'll have you know that we women don't just belong in the kitchen you know!" she retorted before hitting him playfully on the arm when she realised it was a joke. Harry only laughed, rubbing his arm in fake pain before pinning her down playfully to the bed.

"I'll have you know that assaulting an FBI agent is a criminal offence _Dr. Granger._' He growled, lowering his face so it was mere inches away from hers, his breath fanning gently over her face and his lips lightly brushing hers with each word.

"Well what are you going to do, _officer," _She knew he was taunting her for a reaction, and she knew just how to give him one. "Spank me."

She smiled seductively as Harry briefly closed his eyes, before raising a eyebrow, and using his body weight to press her more firmly into the mattress. "We'll save that for later, sweetheart." He smiled as she rolled her eyes before leaning down to kiss her. Pulling away he smirked down at her, "And I believe that I win." He said, referring to the game that they had developed all those years ago. She laughed, the sound music to his ears and he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, letting her scent fill his nostrils.

"Listen babe, you wait here and I'll cook you breakfast in bed how's that sound?" he said, his face still buried in her neck and not noticing the name slip. Hermione on the other hand was speechless. She didn't know whether he had said it deliberately or not, but thought that he would sense something was wrong if she didn't answer soon,

"Okay," she gasped still shocked by his words and watched as he stood up from the bed, pulling on his boxers as he went, before kissing her briefly on lips and strolling out into her kitchen as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Hearing him search through her fridge for breakfast brought Hermione to her senses as she swiftly stood dressed herself in yesterdays clothes and followed his footsteps into her kitchen.

Seeing the great Harry Potter, a real man's man, stood only in his white boxers and was flying around her modest kitchen at a tremendous speed was defiantly a sight to behold. It was baffling to think that in the matter of a couple of days she had returned from Guatemala, been held up at the JFK with Luna, scared a guard with a decomposing skull, been given two new cases and slept with the man who was the clear source of her annoyance for almost all the time that they had been working together. Luna had teased her on occasion about the sexual tension between them and her little 'crush' on Harry. She snorted silently, crushes were for little girls and teenagers, she merely appreciated good bone structure.

She watched in awe as whilst watching the eggs, bacon and sausages that were sizzling in the frying pan, and generating a delicious aroma causing her stomach to make a very unladylike grumble, he chopped onions and tomatoes and within seconds they were in the second frying pan. As he was gently turning the bacon and sausages he realised that he had forgotten the plates and cutlery, not moving his sight from the food he called back to her;

"Babe, where's the plates?"

'That was defiantly deliberate' Hermione thought smiling slightly for some unknown reason. 'No-body makes that sort of mistake twice'. "In the cupboard to your right, do you need any help?"

"No thanks babe," he replied, his tone light as he moved over to the cupboard she had indicated. "I got this under control, 'cept I wanna know what your fine ass is doing out of bed. I told you not to worry 'bout breakfast."

"Did you just call me 'Babe'?" she asked suddenly, ignoring all of his other comments, the words coming off her tongue before she could stop them. Suddenly he froze, his eyes widened slightly and his hand on the handle of the cupboard.

"Do you mind?" he asked quietly. "I can always stop if you don't want me too."

"No," she said after a moment causing him to smile slightly, even though she couldn't see as his back was still facing her, "It was just surprising. Does this mean that we are dating now?"

"If that's what you want?" he said finally turning around to face her and staring straight into her eyes.

"Yes, I'd like that," she said quietly, looking down at the floor in embarrassment, a faint blush rising on her face as she did. Harry grinned at her shyness, she looked cute when she was embarrassed, something that didn't happen often so he enjoyed the moment. His smile widened as he thought about what she just said, it was the best news he had heard for a while, probably since his phone call saying that she was coming home. Turning back to the cupboard he realised that he had also forgotten the drinks. Reaching out with his left hand whilst his right was on the cupboard handle he opened them both simultaneously.

BOOM!!!!

As soon as Harry had opened the cupboard door with his right hand a loud deafening crack erupted throughout the apartment causing Harry to fly back over the kitchen worktops and land very heavily on the hardwood floor of her dinning area. Smoke was coming from the kitchen in great black puffs, swallowing the kitchen in its wake. However Hermione's mind was not on her fast becoming destroyed kitchen, but on the man in front of her. She could see the burns on Harry's hands and arms on his right hand side, with his boxers catching a low fire residue spark causing them to briefly ignite before being stamped out by Hermione with one of her towels from the bathroom. She could see that he was knocked unconscious but could still feel a pulse. She guessed that he would have some serious injuries when he reached hospital.

'Oh My God, Harry,' she thought frantically as she dialled for an ambulance 'Please be alright.'

"991 emergency, how may I help you?" a smooth female voice said calmly at the other end of the phone.

"I'd like to call for an ambulance please," she replied breathlessly, chancing a look at the man in front of her. "There's been an explosion…."

* * *

**There you go guys enjoy...**

**'Till next time :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is my gift to you all Lol and once again thanks to everyone who R&R!**

**None of this belongs to me apart from the plot....**

**Now on with the show... :D**

* * *

"I thought it could be a saw blade of some kind so I compared the damage with these." Neville said pointing to the range of tools lay out before them. "But the crenulations form a regular pattern and they don't match what we see in the orbital cavities." He finished pointing to the computer screen in front of them.

Hermione and Neville were sat inside Neville and Ron's office, that was considerably smaller than hers even if it was for two people. Numerous glass jars and containers filled the walls of the room containing various insects and science experiments. The only noticeable differences in the room where the two smallish wooden desks that were stood in the opposite ends of the room. One was littered with science awards and papers from famous scientists, Hermione was interested (and slightly flattered) to see that the majority of the papers were written by her. Clearly Neville's desk, she throught looking at the clean and tidy work space that the young man had left.

Neville Longbottom came to the Jeffersonian, fresh out of grad school and with the highest test scores on record for over 50 years and with an IQ of just over 180 he had skipped many a school year, finishing college when he was just 19 and his doctorate at the tender age of 22. His second doctorate in mechanical engineering was due to be completed next year.

Ron's side however was cluttered with sport posters of his favourite football team the Chuddley Cannons, the bright orange team colours glaring brightly throughout the pristine lab. The ever messy entomologist, also an open conspiracy theorist, forever baffled her as he continued to work solidity and consistently in the chaotic area.

"What if she were struggling?" Hermione asked, lifting a yellow saw blade and examining it next to the computer screen tool marks.

"Lack of haemorrhaging in the surrounding eye tissue suggests that she was already dead when the eyes were gouged out." Neville replied.

"You need to look for something smaller, like a surgical instrument." She said placing the blade back in its original place. Neville nodded in response;

"However I managed to identify the other blade. It was an ordinary pocket knife." Neville finished proudly, holding up the was about to reply when Ron's swift footsteps brought them out of their conversation as he said, in a rapid speed,

"The cement used to sink Ginelli was made of class F fly ash and not Portland cement, which is very exciting,"

"Not yet," Neville muttered to himself, receiving a glare from Ron.

"Each concrete company has its own unique mixture, a signature if you will. Certain guidelines must be met but then the rest is up to the company. These people were cutting corners by using Fly-Ash instead of Portland cement as its cheaper. The company who used this mixture was Stamford Construction, which 6 years ago was owned by one Stuart Mussetti." He finished with a smug look on his face.

"Great job Ron," Hermione said standing up from the chair, Neville following. "Have you had the results for the dog excrement yet?"

"No but I should have them within the hour."

"Right," Hermione sighed walking towards the door. "If that's all I have to visit Har-, er I mean Agent Potter at the hospital and bring him up to date with the case."

"Wait Dr. Granger," Neville called causing her to come to an abrupt halt in the doorway before turning around to face him.

"What is it Neville?" she sighed seemingly distracted. Suddenly in those few scant moments of silence Neville thought that he had never seen Hermione so distracted and distant. She had gone from Dr. Hermione Granger, the most respected (and not to mention best) anthropologist in the world to, Dr. Hermione Granger a sad and forlorn shadow of her former self.

"I've cleaned the bones Dr. Granger," he replied casting a brief look at Ron to see if he had noticed the change but seeing as he was reading through his notes it was unlikely. "You could almost eat off them."

"No thanks Nev," Ron interrupted looking up disgusted, "I know that I'd eat anything but that's to risky even for me, I'll stick with a good ol' knife and fork!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and started to walk over to the lab tables where the bones lay, leaving both men in her wake.

"And that's what makes me 'King of the lab'!" Neville smirked at Ron, who just snarled in response.

"Oh just you wait small fry," he muttered darkly to Neville's back as he followed him out towards the glass lab tables.

"Nice job Neville," Hermione commented as she looked over the now gleaming white bones in front of her.

"The bullet holes were the hardest to clean Dr. Granger," he replied pleased with his mentors praise.

"An easier way is simply to attach a cotton bud on to the end of a senses probe, wet it and just dab away at the bullet hole until it is clean" she told him, demonstrating as she spoke before handing him the probe. "The Sistine Chapel took 13 years to perfect it."

"I didn't think we had that kind of time-" Neville said, his voice fading away as he watched as Hermione turned her attention away from him and on to Luna who had just appeared at her side.

"I've confirmed that the body is that of Vincent Ginelli, and yes I've informed Draco of our findings." Luna finished seeing Hermione's mouth open, already anticipating what she was about to say.

"Thanks Luna," Hermione sighed letting out a long awaited breath as she placed her hands on the glass desk in front of her.

"Hermione," Luna asked worried by her friends behaviour. "Are you ok?"

"Huh, what, yes Luna I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem, I don't know," Luna sighed, her hands waving around as she tried to find the right word. "Distracted. Is it the case? I know that its been hard for you with the shooting and everything and now with the explosion…."

"Luna please," Hermione sighed dejectedly, slumping into the waiting chair and putting her head in her hands.

Luna watched her friend and sighed. She had never seen Hermione this way before, not in all of the 10 years that she had known her. Hermione was always the strong one, she hardly ever showed her emotions and seeing her look so weak and helpless shocked Luna to the core. It was almost as if the world she knew so well, had suddenly disappeared and had been replaced with a completely different one. She had never seen the great Hermione Granger reduced to this before, and the look on her face scared her more than she liked to admit.

"Hermione," she said quietly moving towards her as she spoke, placing a gentle arm around her shoulders. "Is it Harry?" After a brief silence Hermione let out a long withheld sigh, Luna searched her face for any indication of what her friend was feeling.

"Luna, I-," Hermione started but Neville, who was standing close enough to them to be able to overhear their conversation, choose that particular moment to interrupt.

"Agent Potter is incredibly lucky to be alive, the only way that he did survive was by reaching for the plates in the other cabinet." He finished looking back to his computer screen, not seeing the silent tear that ran down Hermione's cheek before she swiftly wiped it away and walked quickly to her office. Luna on the other hand did.

"Nice job Neville!" Luna hissed angrily at him before storming away towards Hermione's office leaving a confused Neville Longbottom in her wake.

"What," he said perplexed turning to Ron, "W-What did I say?" Ron just shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Mate you'll never understand women." He said to him before walking back to their office leaving Neville alone at the lab tables.

* * *

"Hermione," Luna called, knocking the door with her knuckles before peering around into dark office. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Luna," Hermione said flatly staring blankly at her computer screen in front of her.

Luna sighed, sensing that there was something troubling her best friend, and softly closed the door behind her before walking up to Hermione's desk and sitting in front of her desk in a nearby chair.

"Sweetie, it's ok to be scared once in a while," Luna said softly.

"Luna, it's not that I'm scared," Hermione sighed finally looking away from her computer screen "I've been trekking through Tibet on the run from the Tibetan army. I think I've got used to the killing attempts on my life."

"Yes I know, but that's not what's troubling you is it?" Hermione just sighed and placed her head in her hands knowing that Luna was right. "I've known you for over 10 years now Hermione, I know that it's not the attempts on your life that worry you, but the attempts on your friends and the people you care about."

"Luna-,"

"No Hermione," Luna interrupted angrily causing Hermione to widen her eyes a little. Luna had never spoke to anyone, let alone her, in that tone before. Grasping Hermione's hands she said, "You can't blame yourself for this. Harry wouldn't want you to either. It was not your fault, do you understand me? It was NOT YOUR FAULT!" Looking down at their hands dejectedly Hermione knew that what Luna was saying was true and remained silent only allowing a small tear to run gracefully down her cheek.

"Now," Luna said letting go of her hands sensing that her job as the caring, compassionate best friend was done, "Why don't I take you to the hospital, your in no fit state to drive."

Nodding absentmindedly Hermione stood, following Luna to the door placing her blue lab coat on one of the coat hangers as she went.

"But," Luna said stopping so suddenly that Hermione almost ran into her back. "You have to answer me one question." she said seriously opening the door as she spoke. Hermione only looked at her, waiting for her to continue."Why was Harry Potter, super hot, strong FBI Agent Harry Potter parading around your kitchen in his boxers no less and I WASN'T TOLD!!?!!"

"Oh Luna, don't ever change," Hermione said allowing a laugh to escape and shaking her head at her friends comment they walked down the corridor and into the parking lot.

* * *

The lingering smell of hospital disinfectant, crisp clean white walls and only the sound of their shoes on the recently polished tiled floor gave Luna's already troubled psyche no comfort as both herself and Hermione slowly made their way to room 214, Harry's room. Luna always hated Hospitals, ever since the time when she was younger and had broken her wrist whilst climbing trees. She sighed and allowed herself to fall into the memory of her past.

* * *

_It was almost 12 and all the patients at Belleview Hospital were tucked up snugly in their beds. Well, as snugly as you could get in the usually stiff hospital beds anyway. All except one._

_ Little 4 year old Luna Lovegood was stood by her window gazing silently at the stars above her. She had always been fascinated by the stars. She loved how they seemed to shine brightly in the sky, even if the sky was a black as coal. They always seemed so peaceful and serene, she liked to think that they were up there watching out for her and protecting her from the nasty night time monsters that lived in the creepy cupboard in the attic. _

_Suddenly a loud slamming noise coming from right outside the door caused her to whip her head to the source of the disruption. Slowly she followed the muffled sound of raised voices until she reached the door and silently pressed her ear to the door. _

_"I can't believe you did that," a slightly frantic sounding woman's voice said. _

_"Stop you're whining woman," a low gruff male voice replied, "Next morning a nurse will find her and think she died in her sleep and then we'll be filthy rich!" _

_"But-but, what if they do an autopsy-or-" _

_"Pull yourself together woman-" The man's voice said again, cut off suddenly as a distant clunk was heard in the corridor causing both of it's occupants to freeze. "Lets get out of here." The male voice said and the last Luna heard was their soft footsteps walking down the long corridor. It turned out that the man had killed his girlfriends grandmother, who was residing in the room opposite, after they had discovered that she had left a huge sum of money to them in her will. Just as the man had said the next morning a nurse had found the body and it seemed like their plan wouldn't fail. That was until Luna Lovegood was walking along the corridor one day when the two adults were in the corridor talking to the doctor. _

_Seeing the woman upset Luna ran up to the group and asked her why she was crying. _

_"My grandmother j-just die-died" she sniffed, rubbing away the tears that were running down her face. The man said nothing, only rubbed his girlfriend's back gently. The Doctor only smiled sadly and knelt down to Luna's level, asking her where her mother was. Luna seemed not to hear him, focusing her big blue eyes on the other adults in front of her, the spark of recognition coming to her when she placed the woman's voice._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna said confused, but these people knew about their grandmother's death. They said about it last night. "Well you knew it was going to happen, you were speaking about it last night." And with that carried on her journey towards her room leaving the now frowning doctor with two bemused adults. Apparently soon after that conversation the two were arrested on suspicion of murder and the last she heard they were still spending time in prison for their crimes_.

* * *

"Luna, Luna," Hermione called seeing a glazed look on her friends face, "Luna are you even listening to me?"

"Huh," Luna replied snapping out of her daze, a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "Sorry sweetie what did you say?"

"I said we're here," she said indicating the white door in front of them with a brass 214 numbers placed just below a small window.

"Sorry sweetie I was miles away."

"Yes I could see that," Hermione smiled slightly, "Anywhere nice?"

"Har-har laugh it up," Luna replied smiling, "You know I hate hospitals, I'm going to get some coffee, want me to get you something?" Shaking her head no, Hermione watched as Luna walked swiftly back down the corridor and out of sight, sighing she grasped the cold steel doorknob and softly knocked on the door with her knuckles. Hearing a gruff 'come in' she slowly opened the door and stepped into the small room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and as always please R&R! **

**'Till next time....  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeyyy **

**I'm sooo tired right now and I was up 'till 3 finishing writing this cuz I just couldn't get it right :S**

**Butt finally here it is.....**

**I own nothing sadly but enjoy.... :D**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter, Special Agent in the FBI, former Auror and all around true American hero was having a pretty shite start to the day. After having one of the best-if not THE best nights of his short yet still eventful life; waking up with the woman who he had been attracted to for nearly all of the years that they had been working together and had been the star of many of his night time fantasies, then being blown up in said woman's kitchen before waking up in a hard, stiff and all in all uncomfortable hospital bed.

The room was small, only a couple of chairs to either of his sides, a small window to his left and a portable television hung from the wall opposite his bed decorated the room. He sniffed, his face twisting into one of disgust as he smelt the sterilised disinfectant hospital smell. Man he hated hospitals. He had been in some form of hospital or another no end of times; either for himself or another agent or friend and each time he couldn't wait to get out. His whole body ached and the slightest sudden movement caused shooting pains all the way up his sides and into his brain. His arms and legs were as sore a hell, most of his chest wrapped up tightly in bright white gauze and by moving the muscles in his face carefully he could feel the stitches that the doctors had placed there.

He heard a soft knock on his door and immediately, almost instinctively, called 'Come in', before lowering himself gently onto the bed. However seeing who it was at the door he tried to sit up quickly momentarily forgetting the situation he was in, and the injuries he had, causing him to almost double up in pain.

Seeing him double over in the small hospital bed, Hermione swiftly rushed over to his bed side and helped him lay back amongst the pillows, before sitting in the chair next to the bed, forgetting (maybe even intentionally, she didn't know or care) to let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry. It should be me lying in that bed. Not you." Hermione said softly looking down at their hands in shame, making small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I'm fine. All I care about is whether you're ok. You know, I...I don't even know if...if I have to stay here, you know?" he replied softly, trying to give her a small smile and gently squeezing her hand in reassurance, causing her to stop her ministrations and look at him questionably.

"You got blown up." She said seriously a small frown marring her features as she looked at his small smile.

"I've been worse." He joked, lifting his free hand and gently smoothing out the frown line between her eyebrows affectionately before stiffly leaning back and dropping his hand.

"You have burns, lacerations, two broken ribs, green stick fracture of the clavicle…" She retorted reading of the health sheet that had been clipped to the end of his bed. He groaned, he didn't even see her pick it up.

'They must be giving me too much morphine.' He thought." Okay, I got blown up," Harry said, sighing whilst pathetically tiring to reach for a pudding in front of him that was placed on a small grey tray on his lap. Finally after a few failed attempts he flopped back into his pillows dejectedly and looked over at her, big green puppy dog eyes boring into her own worried brown ones. "Can you hand me one of the puddings?"

Reaching over him she gently picked up the small pot, before opening it and handing it to him gently.

"Thanks," he said, lifting a spoonful and gingerly placing it in his mouth, sighing at the soft smooth texture and warmth it gave him. Lifting a second spoonful he held it up towards Hermione, "Wanna try some?" he smiled gently holding the spoon towards her.

"No thank you," she said gently returning the smile, "You need your strength." After watching him eat the pudding tentatively for a few moments she noticed his x rays behind his general health chart. Curious she flicked through them observing the extent of his injuries by looking at his bone damage, wincing inwardly as she looked at them. She stopped and frowned slightly, Harry not noticing as he finished his pudding. There were anomalies in his x-rays, injuries present on his bones that weren't consistent with an explosion.

"You know, on your x-rays, there's a history of multiple fractures on your feet consistent with beating. It's a common method of torture in the Middle East, beating the soles of the feet with pipes or hoses." She said looking up from the file and seeing him pause from his slow consumption of the pudding.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed putting another spoonful of pudding into his mouth and looking down, almost in shame.

" And there are indications of injuries sustained while you were shielding someone."

" How the hell can you tell something like that?" He said surprising her with his deer-caught-in-headlights expression.

" The scarring shows that the rib cage spread in such a way that …" she replied softly bringing her gaze from his face back to the file, sensing that she had touched a nerve as he didn't say a single word to deny it.

" Yeah, okay. A buddy of mine, he lost his weapon and I uh, I tried. He didn't make it." He shook his head gently, "You know you shouldn't be looking at my x-rays." He finished sighing. The pudding lay forgotten in his limp hands, his gaze fixated on the spoon in front of him whilst he absentmindedly twirled it between his fingers.

" I'm sorry, Harry." She said apologetically feeling a little ashamed at his dejected face, closing the file and placing back on the table, refusing to look at him.

"Don't be," He said softly, using a free hand to lift her chin slightly so as she would look at him. "You were just being curious, and there's nothing wrong with being curious," He smiled slightly as he stroked the soft skin of her cheek, "Unless you're a cat that is."

Hermione frowned, "I don't know what that means. How am I cat? Felines and humans are completely different-"

Harry chuckled at her confused expression, cutting her off with a small kiss on her lips, "Relax Bones," He smiled at her glazed expression, still not removing his hand from her cheek, "It's all in the past now." He finished, looking deep into her eyes for a moment before leaning in slightly for another kiss. Sensing what he was about to do, and so that he wouldn't injure him self even more Hermione leant in the rest of the way, but before their lips could touch again an extremely loud and excited voice signalled Luna's return.

"Hey Potter, how are you feeling?" Luna called pushing the door open with her side as in her hands balanced 3 coffees and a chocolate chip muffin. The sudden interruption caused the two occupants of the room to jump apart. Harry slightly wincing at the sudden movement but Hermione tried to remain calm even though her face was slightly flushed.

"Wow, you look like crap," Luna stated finally looking at him, the beverages still in her hand.

Harry was sat up in bed, bare-chested, with long white hospital bandage tape wrapped securely round his muscular torso. Numerous purple bruises, varying in shades, were scattered across his arms and chest and he had two long cuts on his face, one starting above his left eyebrow and finishing in the middle of his left cheek and the other running along the right side of his jaw.

"Thank you Miss. Lovegood," Harry smiled, briefly glancing at Hermione-a glance that Luna didn't miss- but the woman in question was looking intently at her hands, "You as ever look stunning."

"Why thank you, I try my best," Luna said returning his smile and looking down at the coffees in her hands. "I brought us all coffees, and yes I know you didn't ask but it's my treat," she finished, seeing Hermione open her mouth to protest, before indicating the coffees that were still in her hands.

"Th-thanks Luna," Hermione mumbled not lifting meeting her friend's eyes, causing Luna to frown slightly. 'Hermione's acting weird, almost embarrassed,' Luna thought to herself 'but then again so is Harry, I'll soon find out what's going on.'

"Here," she said handing Hermione her coffee. "Grande decafe latte, extra cream extra chocolate right?" Smiling Hermione finally meet Luna's eyes and nodded slightly, affirming Luna's correct guess at her favourite coffee before taking it gently out of her friend's grasp and sitting back in her chair next to the bed. "And for you Harry," Luna mumbled, turning to face the man in the bed before her, juggling the remaining beverage items in her hands before handing him a large coffee cup. "Tall, black, regular."

"How did you-?"

"Know." Luna finished, smiling at Harry's astonished face that she knew his favourite coffee. "It's a talent. One of my many but there you go. Here I also brought you this," she said holding up the muffin before throwing it to him, "I know how bad the food in these places can be."

Catching the muffin with his left hand, coffee still in his right he said, "Surprisingly the puddings pretty good,"

"Sure the nurses aren't just giving you special treatment, I'm sure that it's not everyday they have a hot FBI guy here?" Luna joked sitting down in the chair opposite to Hermione, and surprisingly seeing a brief hurt look cross her face as she slowly sipped away at her coffee, trying not to look at anyone. 'Now I know there's something up,' Luna thought almost not hearing Harry's nervous laugh and quick look in Hermione's direction - almost.

"I doubt it Luna, anyway, did they gather all the evidence from the explosion?" He said turning all of his attention back to Hermione, causing her to look up into his face.

"Yes." She replied quietly, taking a long drink from her coffee, not saying any more causing both other occupants to frown slightly. It wasn't like Hermione to be so quiet.

Harry was worried that he came on too strong, that he had scared her off. He knew it took a lot of trust for her to open up and he didn't want to ruin something that hasn't even started.

"You sure?" Harry asked a slightly tense look on his face, both coffee and muffin left forgotten on the tray as his worried green eyes tried to meet her brown ones.

"Yes. Harry, I was there. They were very thorough, and I was very annoying." She joked a small smile appearing on her face as she finally met his eyes.

Laughing at her comment, Harry brought his attention back to the beverages and started devouring the contents in front of him. Smiling, Luna continued her steady drinking of coffee-quite surprised at it's delicious taste - Hermione and Harry seemed like they were back to their normal happy, smiling selves and the awkward moments that had happened only moments before seemed a distant memory. 'I'll talk to Hermione about it later,' Luna thought as she gently sipped on her coffee, watching the two over the rim of her polystyrene cup.

"Oi, Oi," A male voice joked from the doorway, drawing the attention from the occupants in the room. "What do we have here?"

Luna raised a delicate eyebrow as she saw the handsome FBI agent leaning lazily out the door.

'Whew, Hermione's not the only one who wants a FBI hunk.' Luna thought, her eyes lingering on his white shirt, stretching tightly over his muscular chest. Her lips curled into a flirtatious grin as his sliver eyes caught her blue ones.

"Potter, Granger," His eyes caught Luna's and he smirked, "Why Miss Lovegood, fancy seeing you here."

"Miss Lovegood was kind enough to bring Hermione to see me Drake," Harry said, cutting off Luna's reply and causing the blonde haired woman to send a pout in his direction. "You got any news for me?"

"Yes and no," Draco replied walking lazily into the room before dropping into the only available chair next to Luna and handing Harry a thin yellow file. "I've done some digging and the Mussetti's were pissed that we're reopening the investigation-"

"-And when they get pissed they shoot." Harry interrupted, sharing a small glance with Hermione. A look that both Luna and Draco didn't miss.

"I worked undercover with the Mussettis for over two years, never got very high in the organization. I left when I thought my cover was being blown." Draco said, resting his elbows on the chair arms, relaxing fully into the chair. He shifted uncomfortably before sighing, "Jeez Potter, how do you lie in that bed all day? I can't even sit in one of these ruddy chairs."

Luna hid her smile behind her hands whilst Hermione tried unsuccessfully to mask it behind a very loud and very obvious cough.

"Hey," Harry said, rounding on her with an incredulous look on his face, "You're supposed to be on my side here!"

Hermione only held up her hands in defeat; "I am a woman of science." She said, her brown eyes twinkling as she caught Luna's eye, "I am merely objective. We don't take sides."

Harry only grumbled, muttering under his breath about women and science, before turning back to Draco, "So you think someone from Mussetti's crowd did this?"

Draco shrugged, "It's possible. Highly possible in fact. It had to be, hard to tell who though. They use a lot of different guys for a job like this. This is Gregory Goyle; he's been seen in the area, suspected of killing more then twenty-five people, shooting mostly. Although he likes the occasional garrotting."

"So you think they tried to do away with Bones-uh-Hermione." Harry asked, ignoring the look that passed between Luna and Hermione as he spoke.

"Well they are trying to look more legit. They don't want any ancient history resurfacing, bad for business."

"Hey wait a minute," Hermione argued, speaking for the first time in a while, her eyes flickering between the two men as she spoke. "You don't even know it's them."

Draco shrugged, catching Harry's eye briefly. "Still I have my sources. They say that the Mussetti's know you're working this case and they know you're the best. My opinion; walk away."

Hermione suddenly looked livid and rounded on Harry, her eyes alight with anger as she stared him down. "Is that why you asked him here, to scare me into giving up?"

Harry met her eyes, his back straightening as best it could in the stiff hospital bed, "Hey, I want you to get real, alright? These people you are dealing with. They're dangerous-"

"We don't know exactly who we are dealing with." Hermione argued rising from her seat, her fists clenching in frustration. "It could be them. It could be Hollings for all we know."

Draco pulled a face, before blowing air through his lips, breaking the staring contest between Harry and Hermione, "Doubt it. Serial killers, they follow a pattern. They don't bind and torture and then start picking people off with a high powered rifle."

Hermione only ignored him and still directed her comments towards Harry, "You said Hollings promised no one would ever find enough to get him. Maybe he knows that I can."

"Either way, too dangerous." Harry argued, his tone almost final as he stared defiantly up at her. "You almost caught a bullet in the skull."

"I can give you answers, Harry. I can help you get Hollings." Her tone was almost pleading. "You really want me to walk away because it's dangerous?"

A moment silence passed over the group; Draco and Luna watched with interest to see who would back down first. Harry and Hermione lost in their own world, both fighting not to lose eye contact. It was a few tense moments later that Harry sighed, breaking the gaze between them.

"Sorry man, I tried." Draco said, patting him on the shoulder, removing it instantly when he winced. "Sorry."

Harry just shook his head gently, all was forgiven.

"Any word back from ballistics on the bullets that were meant for me?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject.

Draco only turned to Harry who nodded and gently opened up the thin yellow file. "Yeah, it was a military issue," He narrowed his eyes as he read the scrawly handwriting. "A Colt Air 15-"

A shrill noise interrupted whatever Harry was about to say, the threesome watching as Hermione fumbled through the contents of her handbag before finally fishing out the annoying device.

"Dr. Granger."

"Fasciola hepatica," Ron's cheerful voice rang through the silent room as it blared through the speaker phone. "It's a parasite found in beef liver. I found their eggs in the dog excrement. The dogs were strays that were starving so someone must have lured them to the scene with liver scraps because there was no evidence of any liver found at the scene."

Hermione nodded her head in thought, the pieces slowly coming together. "So if we find any traces of liver parasite we can tie them to the dogs."

"I guess so. It's quite possible-"

Neville voice suddenly interrupted Ron's and the group could clearly tell that he had been bursting to tell his mentor what he had found. "Dr. Granger, I also found that the cut marks on her bones showed that the pocket knife had a knick in the blade."

Hermione nodded once more; "Okay, good work thanks." She said, hanging up the call and placing her phone back into her bag.

"Is this her?" Harry's voice asked, quiet almost afraid to ask. It sounded almost heartbroken. No one had noticed that he had began to look through the file on his lap as Hermione answered her call. He was looking at the photo of Penny Hamilton, a pretty 19 year college student. The bright blonde hair, big blue eyes and symmetrical features made her very pretty, yet now she was nothing more than bones on a lab room table.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, watching the play of emotion run over Harry's face; sorrow, anger, frustration, grief and felt another pang in her chest. She touched his arm gently, "It's not your fault Harry."

Harry nodded, letting out a long breath as he gently shut the case file. His eyes lingered on the yellow cover for a moment before meeting her eyes.

"Thanks Bones." He murmured, almost too quiet for her to hear, and turned to face Draco on his other side. "Drake are you visiting our little friend Hollings?"

"Yeh man, Kingsley just gave me the nod before I came here."

"Good," Harry said, handing him the case file, "Can you take Bones with you? I don't want her to be left on her own."

"Harry-" Hermione began, her hand tightening almost painfully on his arm.

"No Bones." Harry said, his tone firm and eyes unyielding as he looked at her. Couldn't she understand that he just want her to be safe? "If you're still running this case then Draco's going to be with you at all times when you're not here. No arguments."

Hermione huffed in annoyance but seemed to relent as she nodded in his direction.

Draco looked at his watch briefly before rising from his chair, "Well Potter we-" nodding his head in Hermione's direction, "best be off. Hollings won't wait around to be busted forever and personally I can't wait to rub that smug smile off his ignorant face." He held out his hand for Harry to shake as the two women also rose from their chairs.

"Bye Harry," Luna said, her blue eyes large and filled with worry as she leant over to give him a brief and gentle hug, "Get well soon." She turned to Hermione, giving her a hug as well before heading towards the door, "I'll see you at the Jeffersonian later. Ring me." She implored her blue eyes narrowing for effect.

She nodded at Draco, their eyes meeting briefly before she waked quickly out of the door.

She felt something grip her hand gently and looking down she saw it was Harry's hand. The two men shared a look, one that all men knew as a sign to leave whilst the other had some time alone.

"I'll wait outside the door Granger." Draco said, nodding at Harry before following Luna out the small white door.

The two fell into a comfortable silence which neither wanted to break until Harry tugged at her hand making her lean forward towards him.

"Are you ok?" He said, his green eyes filled with concern as his warm breath fanned gently over her face.

"I'm fine Harry." She said, "You should be more worried about you."

Harry shook his head and had an adorable look on his face as he looked up at her. "I don't care."

Hermione only smiled at his behaviour, inwardly rolling her eyes at his overprotective show of masculinity. She leant forward connecting her lips with his and smiled as the hand holding hers tightened.

"Harry I have to go," she said when they broke apart, "Malfoy's waiting."

"Then let him wait a little longer." He retorted, pulling her head down for another kiss, cutting off any comment that she was about to make, Draco long forgotten.

* * *

**I forgot to say thanks to each and every one who reviewed both for the last chapter and the rest of the story!**

**To all those who haven't please R&R it means a lot.**

**Anyway 'till next time guys....**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the great reviews! It means a lot :D **

**I saw the new Percy Jackson film the other day and it was FAB! :D Logan Lerman ;P The books are great I recommened them to anybody :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Bones I would be sunning myself in one of my many holiday homes or possibly watching Canada VS. USA live and not just at home! Still going to be cheering on Team Canada!**

**

* * *

**

Since Harry was still laid up in hospital, Hermione accompanied Draco Malfoy to pay their main suspect David Hollings a visit. It had indeed been Harry who had asked Draco to meet them at the Hospital, apparently using a phone that was clearly not allowed in a hospital.

Harry's only rely was a small shrug, 'How else will I keep track of you, not to mention the case, when you aren't here?'

Seeing that she was about to protest he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and making sure that Luna was occupied flirting with Draco, he leant forward to whisper into her ear, 'And before you say how chauvinistic it is, it's just how I was brought up. You're my responsibility; even more so now.'

Draco's driving was widely different from Harry's. Harry seemed to hate driving in silence, his car always filled with either music or general chatter, he said it relaxed him. 'When your on edge it's the time when you make mistakes. And we're told in the Aurors that Mistakes Cost Lives.' He had told her on one such car journey.

Draco however seemed content to drive in silence. He would make the occasional comment, about Harry or the general case, never going into tremendous detail and always leaving long pauses between comments as if revelling in how quickly the silence returned. His driving seemed a lot calmer too.

Not that Harry's wasn't a good driver, yet there were times where Hermione herself would have waited at junctions or crossings when Harry did not. The speed and risk taking seemed to increase if they had the red and blue police flashers on. Draco seemed a more cautious driver, he would always leave enough space between him and the vehicle in front, never leaving a junction so that a driver would have to brake and always being the first to allow other driver through before him. She almost missed Harry's reckless manner as she was faced with the silence of Draco's.

"So you know where we're going right?" He asked, his voice gruff as he gently pushed his black sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We're going to see a Mr. David Hollings." She replied, chancing a look at him only to find him staring obediently out of the windscreen, observing the traffic situation around him. "The main suspect in the other murders that took place around five years ago."

"Right, the son-of-a-bitch managed to wriggle his way out of the last investigation, smarmy bastard." Draco growled, his hands tightening on the wheel as he continued to look straight out in front of him. "Not this time though. We've got him this time."

Hermione was shocked, Draco had never been one for shows of excessive violence or even any form of showing his emotions. Wearing their heart on their shelves seemed to be Harry's area of expertise. This guy must of really got to Draco for him to react this way.

"Sorry," He apologised, loosening his grip on the steering wheel, and pushed his sunglasses up his nose, "It was unprofessional of me. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured gently, going over Harry's and Draco's notes on Hollings as they sat in traffic. "Harry does it all the time. I'm used to it."

As she was concentrating on the yellow pad in front of her she didn't notice the small grin appear on Draco's face, "So," he said, his voice light as he spoke, "You and Harry, been together like 5 years now right?"

"You mean as partners?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at his odd question.

"Well technically speaking you're more associates," He said, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "That's FBI lingo for ya. For the records I'm Harry's partner. Even though we work on different cases a lot of the time."

"So I'm just a helper, an assistant?" Hermione huffed angrily, folding her arms as she stared at the other man, "I told Potter that for me to work on this case it had to be full partnership, not master and servant!"

"Whoa steady on there," Draco defended, chancing a look at her face before returning back to the road, "I never said that Harry doesn't see you as a partner. Just the bosses upstairs won't agree to it. To them squints should stay in the lab."

"What's a squint?" Hermione asked, her anger momentarily forgotten in her curiosity.

"A science geek," Draco said simply before quickly backtracking at the look on her face, "Sorry, us FBI guys call you that because you know 'squint' at things." He squinted at her as if to emphasise his point whilst Hermione only huffed.

"Anyway I meant how long have you and Harry been you know…" He trailed off, waving his hand in a weird motion on the steering wheel.

"Sorry I'm afraid I don't 'know'." She said, frowning at the strange man next to her.

"Oh come on," Draco sighed dramatically, running a hand through his hair in a motion that reminded her of Harry, a pang going through her heart as she thought of him sat alone in that stiff hospital bed. He must be so bored. "How long have you been poking the fire, rolling in the hay, tussling in the sack and all that jazz?"

"Oh," Hermione said finally realising what he meant. She almost rolled her eyes. Why is it that men seem to find it hard to talk about sex with women? They were fine bragging about their conquests to other males? "You mean how long have Harry and I been having sex?"

Draco nodded, his plan was working. He knew there was something going on with his friend and his squint partner, he was always going on about her. Draco practically knew everything about her, I mean jeez he wasn't even dating her for crying out loud! But they always shared details on their conquests; ok Draco told Harry about his many conquests whilst Draco badgered Harry into giving details about his. If Harry was going to hold out on him about Granger, then what better way to get the information than from the source. Harry always said that she was very forthright. He could so banter Harry at the next poker game; he couldn't wait.

"Technically we only had sex once." Hermione said, her voice showing no embarrassment or awkwardness and Draco inwardly smiled. Success. "On the day before the explosion."

"What-" Draco said, the shock written on his face as he looked at her incredulously, the car jerking as he temporarily lost control. The driver in the oncoming lane swerved quickly to avoid a collison, beeping their horn loudly. "You mean he held out all these years! Damn Harry, I mean I could never wait that long."

"Thank you."

"Huh," Draco said confused, "For what?"

"I took your admission that you wouldn't have been able to wait that long as Harry before having sex with me as a compliment. I know that I the bone structure and figure that men find attractive, or so I have been told."

"And modest too," Draco joked as he shook his head in amusement. Harry was so right about this one.

"I am merely stating fact." She replied, shrugging her shoulders, "It's what I do for a living you know."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and a few moments later, Draco signalled to turn into the parking lot of an apartment complex; old style red brick and around four stories tall.

"Right," Draco said, switching off the engine and turning to face her. "Are you ready to meet our main suspect?"

* * *

**I was going to end there but I'm not that mean :D**

**

* * *

**

Hollings' flat was on the third floor, Draco leading the stream of FBI techs, up the narrow staircase, flashing his badge at the startled couple on the second floor landing before ordering them back into their flat.

Hermione followed the feds at a more relaxed pace, keeping up with Draco in front of her, who seemed to be keeping a very close watch on her. What she didn't know was whether it was Harry or Kinsley's order or a strange curiosity from him that kept his gaze on her.

Coming to a stop outside the second door on the third floor landing, painted a dark burgundy colour, a small gold number ten placed neatly in the middle, Draco held up his fist, indicating them all to stop. He waited for silence before rapping his knuckles firmly on the door;

"David Hollings. FBI. Open up."

The group waited for in silence for a few moments before Draco began to unlatch his gun from it's holster on his hip repeating his command through the door. Hearing no answer, Draco moved backwards and away from the door, his body getting ready to kick the door down, before a small shuffle and the sound of latches being lifted met their ears and the door was swung open.

"Why Agent Malfoy, what are you doing here?" David Hollings asked, his tone smug as he looked at the team of FBI techs and Hermione behind Draco. Hermione had to stop her lip from curling. She could see why the ratty little man irritated Harry and Draco so much. He was small for a man, have a rough guess at around 5 foot 6 or 7, his watery brown eyes squinting at them behind bushy brows and his thinning brown hair reminded her of a mouse, or possibly a rat. "This isn't about that grizzly murder that was on the news yesterday was it? Terrible thing," he shook his head as if in disbelief before returning his gaze back to Draco. "I hope you don't think I had anything to do with it Agent Malfoy?"

Draco lips tinned in annoyance and he practically ripped the warrant out of the FBI techs' hand, "This," he said, almost pushing it in the man's face, "is a warrant to search your house for the items present. Now if you don't mind, stand aside."

The man's watery eyes scanned furiously over the paper, saying nothing as he met Draco's stony gaze and stepped aside, allowing Draco, Hermione and the other FBI techs enter the building.

Hermione scanned the room. Clearly his living room, Hollings seemed to try and keep his belongings to a minimum, a small television stood neatly on a wooden table, a small leather couch opposite and a small wooden coffee table sat between them. It was the large green coloured bowl on the coffee table that caught her eye.

She walked quickly over to it, leaning down and gently picking up small red pocket knife in a gloved hand, turning back to the Draco and Hollings. "Can I open this?"

"Of course," Hollings said, his lip curling as he looked at her, "Your warrant says that you can look for anything that you want to."

Hermione said nothing yet turned away from the other two men and gently pulling the blades out of the pocket knife. She sighed after examining the last blade before placing it back on the table. She saw and felt Draco come closer and whispered; "It's clean. No nicks." She sighed and looked over her shoulder at Draco; "He's smart. He knew that we would be looking for and left one right in front of our noses. Pity it wasn't the right one."

Draco growled under his breath and moved towards the back wall of Hollings' living room. It was the largest area of the whole flat, the other rooms and television area were tiny in comparison. The large leather bound chair facing away from the back wall and towards the front door seemed to indicate that he had just left the seat to greet them and Draco raised an eyebrow.

'If he had just been sitting in the chair then he must have been looking at something around here, something important to him.' Draco thought and then he saw it. Surrounding the back wall of Hollings' apartment was two large shelves. Each shelf cut in odd angles, in a modern design that somehow didn't fit in with the other old fashioned furniture in the flat, and had a large glass bowl or vase on every shelf. At first Hermione thought that he was turning away, 'Maybe we came in too soon.' she thought, watching with mild interest as Draco inspected the jars and bowls of keys on the shelves.

"I guarantee that whatever you are looking for you're not going to find here." Hollings said, his grin smug as he watched them through narrow eyes.

"Wow. There are dozen of keys here." Draco said, his eyebrows raised in awe. Hermione inwardly frowned, she knew that tone of voice. Harry used it a lot when he was trying to get hidden information from a suspect. He said it made them let their guard down and gave him the perfect chance to strike.

Hollings however didn't seem to notice, his eyes sparkled as he looked at his collection; "Yes, tens of thousands."

Draco whistled as he looked at the bowl in front of him, filled to the brim with all sorts of keys and locks. "Maybe we'll just take them down to the Bureau and look through them."

The effect was instant. Hollings' eyes narrowed and the smug grin that he had changed into a sneer. "That's a private collection. I'm afraid without cause or a warrant-"

Draco tutted, his grey eyes glinting as he looked at Hollings. He knew he had him. "Oh, you see I do have cause." He said, his voice turning velvety with a hint of smugness as he used his pen to lift up a large golden key. "You see this key here is from a federal building it says do not duplicate and the other one looks like it was used in a burglary just around the corner and oh since you did allow us into your home-'

"This is very rude, Agent Malfoy." Hollings interrupted, a hint of sweat forming on his brow. "I opened my home to you and this is how-"

Hermione ignored him and turned to Draco. "Before anything is removed we should photograph everything. How he's arranged the items in the room could be very important."

Draco nodded and turned to face the other man, his mouth forming a smug sneer. "Games not so fun now is it, Hollings?"

* * *

**Whooo another chapter down :D**

**'Till next time :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is folks. The next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and story alerted this story. Please Please Please Read and review! Any sort of feedback is good feedback!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. If it was I wouldn't be writing this! **

**

* * *

**

The questioning room wasn't a enjoyable place to be. If you were sat in one of them then you were usually in some sort of trouble. Whether it be a suspect of a homicide or being caught lying or withholding information. The room had no windows apart from the double viewing mirror, which Hermione was currently standing behind, and one solid plain oak door. The only entrance and exit from the room. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table-matching the door perfectly- and on one side sat Hollings and his attorney on the other a surprisingly composed Draco Malfoy.

"I have a court date tomorrow morning at ten, you had no right to confiscate his collection." Hollings' attorney said haughtily, sharing a smug glance with his client.

"Well there were burglaries in the area." Draco replied sitting in the chair opposite them "Those keys, they could give us some answers."

"My client can't be tied to any of those burglaries."

"You're probably right but you see I have a job to do and Mr. Hollings here has always been so understanding of that in the past." Draco replied liking the attorney less and less with every passing minute.

"Oh I do understand. I've given you a statement, explained where I got the keys-" Hollings countered, grinning a malevolent grin showing all of his slightly crooked teeth.

"And since you haven't charged him with anything-" the attorney added, his smug grin getting wider.

"Yet, but I'm really looking forward to charging him with this." Draco interrupted, opening a folder that was in his hands and pulled out the crime scene photos of the body what her and Harry had visited just a few days before and placed it in front of the other men. Hollings didn't seem affected-as far as Hermione could tell, but she was never good at psychology- his attorney however seemed to pale, and, what Hermione was glad to note, the smug smile vanished. Draco whistled for effect as he placed the pictures one by one in front of Hollings.

"Look at that, hmm." Draco finished pulling out another and laying it by the first one.

"I imagine it must be very frustrating when you uh, when you can't solve a crime." Hollings taunted, however his eyes kept sneaking quick glances at the pictures in front of him, something that Hermione and Draco both noticed.

"My client is a respected researcher with Whitney Chemical. He hasn't missed a day of work in the past two weeks unless you have evidence to hold him-" said the Attorney sternly, clearly trying to gain control of the seemed to ignore him and placed all of his attention on Hollings.

"Can't stop looking at it, can you Hollings? Hm? What does it do to you? Does it make you hot?" Draco taunted leaning forward a little almost in the man's face.

There was a soft knock on the door to Hermione's right and a very smart Blaise Zambini stood in the doorway of the observation room. In his hand a white cardboard box, seeing Hermione's nod in his direction he briskly entered the room, placed the white box on a nearby side table and turned with Hermione to face the window observing Draco trying to dig up any reaction that could link him with the murder.

"Is that the psycho?" Blaise asked briskly, his tone one of high aristocracy or power.

Blaise Zambini, like Draco and Harry, was a FBI Special Agent, one that Hermione had only met a couple of times both of which were fleeting and usually involved Harry taking the man's coffee mug. His dark hair was slicked back as normal, his hair filled with so much junk that Hermione thought he might be a fire hazard if there were any open flames were around, his cobalt eyes, the same colour as ice, held little, if any, emotion, something that Hermione herself could relate to. She hated showing wearing her heart on her sleeve. The head was more her area, the heart was Harry's.

Harry had once told her that Blasie came from a very wealthy family, one that disapproved of him being in the FBI, and originally came from Europe. Somewhere like Peru or Portugal, Harry had said and that he had been working in the FBI for as long as he could remember and even tough they had worked together on numerous missions they were never close.

"He's brilliant." Hermione answered, sighing in frustration, "He knew we were looking for a pocket knife so he left one in plain site, the wrong one."

"So I heard. If you don't find anything concrete, he walks again, right?"

Hermione sighed, nodding her head slightly in confirmation, "I don't know if Harry or Draco could live with that. Those keys have to lead somewhere."

"Speaking of which," Blaise said offhandedly causing Hermione to bring her attention to him, "What's going on between you two? I heard Potter was at yours when the explosion happened?"

Hermione frowned at his questions. Harry had said that any conversation between Blaise was short, sharp and always about work. They never talked about their personal lives. It was at that moment that another thought struck her. Not many people knew of the explosion. Only her, Harry, Draco, their boss and her team as far as she knew. Both Harry and Draco were his superiors so he wouldn't have known sensitive information like that. Maybe Draco had told him.

"I don't know what your talking about" she replied staring back into his cobalt eyes. She thought she saw something flicker in them for a brief second but as soon as she saw it was gone.

"I have all the files we have on all the suspects." Blaise spoke suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts, he opened the white box and quickly flicked through the numerous files before lifting one out and handing it to her. "People we knew who worked for the Mussetti's six years ago. You've got physical descriptions, blood types, everything we had. It might come in handy if you find anymore evidence on the body."

"Thanks." Hermione replied taking the file and reading it. Her eyes scanning the page in a rapid speed, "After we recreate the bullet we can track the angle of entry based on height and-"

"I don't get it. You don't have the physical round that was shot." Blaise interrupted, a small frown marred his features.

"I'm trying to make one based on the wounds. It could give us the murder weapon." Hermione explained not looking up from the file.

"Clever."

"If it works" Hermione muttered; more to herself than anything.

"Interesting." Blaise commented after a while, Draco and Hollings long since forgotten.

"What is?"

"That a woman of such great beauty can have such captivating intellect." He commented his tone softer and more silky smooth like velvet causing Hermione to snap her head up quick to look at him. "Potter often talks about you, you know," he said his voice dropping with every word, taking a step towards her, "And know you've got Malfoy talking too. About how great you are, how smart, how-" He looked her up and down, in a move that was clearly supposed to be seductive and stepped closer to her, now only inches apart, "-beautiful. I always wanted to see if what they were saying was real. And now I know." His voice was low and what Hermione thought briefly that some women would call seductive. However it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She took a step back, feeling the mirror of the interrogation room against her back. The closeness was beginning to make her feel uneasy, his tone sounded low and dangerous almost unnerving.

He reached a hand to slowly stroke her cheek, "It seems you have a way of captivating FBI agents."

She turned her head slightly to escape his hand and finally found her voice. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Blaise replied, his usual emotionless tone returning as he backed away. "Well you let me know if there's _anything_ else I can do for you." Hermione knew that the anything in that remark was emphasised but choose to ignore it.

"Sure." And with that he turned and strode out of the room, not once glancing back at her.

Shivering slightly at the non existence cold, Hermione pushed the unnerving encounter to the back of her mind and returned to watching the interview.

"I can and I will." she heard Draco say, his tone sharp and Hermione could feel the his grip on the interrogation loosening.

"You're fishing. No judge is going to let you keep that collection, Agent Malfoy. You have to know that. We'll have it back by tomorrow." The Attorney finished clicking his briefcase shut and standing up, exchanging a brie nod with Hollings before walking out of the door without a glance back.

"Nice try." Hollings smirked, standing up he cast one last look at the photos, his finger briefly running down the mutilated cheek of Penny Hamilton, the action causing Draco to stand abruptly, his chair tipping to the ground with a loud thud.

"Watch your back Hollings." He growled angrily, his fists clenched by his sides in an imitation of the same move that Harry did to try and calm his temper. "One slip, just one-" he held up a finger close to the other man's face and snarled, his teeth bared and eyes mere slits, "and you're mine, do you hear? Mine!"

Hollings only smirked, his arrogance causing even Hermione to want to wrap her hands tightly around the man's scrawny throat. "I'll be waiting Agent Malfoy," he said, his crooked teeth showing as he grinned, "for you and that hot piece of ass that was tailing you."

He chuckled as Draco growled, "Oh I'm sorry Agent Malfoy, did I offend you? What, are you boning the slag? Or is it Potter?" Something must of passed through Draco face as Hollings smirked, Hermione's lip curled. She knew just how Draco and Harry felt when they couldn't bust this creep the first time. She resolved to work harder to find a link, he couldn't walk again. "Potter. Figures. She should come over some time, I can introduce her to a few of my friends. Let's just say their _dieing _to meet her." He gave one last smile before turning to follow his attorney out of the door.

"Oh, Agent Malfoy," he said from the doorway, glancing at the mirror where Hermione was stood, looking straight at her. She almost wondered whether he could see through the thick glass. "Give my regards to Agent Potter. Tell him to get well soon." He winked at her though the mirror before walking confidently out of the door leaving a very irritated Draco Malfoy and a disgusted Hermione behind.

* * *

Dark clouds covered the normal blue Washington sky and heavy rain pelted the window of Albus Dumbledore's office. All in all the weather represented what he felt. The man in question was sat behind his desk absentmindedly looking over reports from his class. He taught for three lessons a week, a thing what he found calmed him.

It was originally Hermione who had persuaded him to teach-something what she did herself. She said that teaching that one class had helped relive the stress what came with the job and had asked him to take one class of post graduate archaeology students and teach them some of his experience and expertise. That was almost two years ago. One class had become two and soon become three and he now balanced three classes and running the Jeffersonian along with giving talks to local universities on his work in the field of archaeology. A knock on the door brought him out of his wayward thoughts.

"Come in." He called, turning the chair on it's wheels to face the door. He didn't know you to expect, maybe a grad student who wanted his advise or Dr. Ginny Weasley gripping about certain members of the team _again. _God why doesn't that woman learn, he grumbled, the team will always side with Hermione and throwing her weight around won't help. 'Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with Daddy again.' He sighed miserably. He knew how that little talk would go. Senator Arthur Weasley will never hear a bad word said about his precious little princess.

'She is no more a princess than I am a baby dragon.' Dumbledore thought, a smile breaking over his lips, 'However a baby dragon is something what describes her.'

Much to his surprise however it was Special Agent Draco Malfoy who entered his office.

His usual well-groomed look long since forgotten. His normally slicked back hair dishevelled, odd strands sticking up everywhere making his hair look more like Harry's and his normal crisp white shirt looked slightly rumpled, with the top two buttons undone and his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Yes Agent Malfoy, what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked the Agent, nodding towards a chair that Draco gladly sat in.

"It's about Holling's keys," Draco explained, running a hand through his hair making even more strands stick up. "I got the keys on pretty shaky grounds. The judge is going to release them in less then eighteen hours unless we can find something tangible so Granger thought maybe you could help."

"I don't see how I'm an Archaeologist." Dumbledore told him leaning back slightly in his chair.

"She thought maybe you could look at it as though some kind of historical site or something." Draco explained, handing him a small yellow file.

"Hmm, I suppose that's a reasonable assumption. A person's environment is a reflection of who he is." Dumbledore reasoned almost to him self as he opened the file and looked at the pictures of Hollings' home.

Draco leant back against the chair, "He's a predator, very smart, enjoys the game, you know feels like he's untouchable." Draco said quickly watching the other man look at the photos intently.

After a few moments Dumbledore spoke; "The room is centred around this chair. You can see how he surrounds the back and sides by the bulk of keys." Dumbledore explained, pointing with a long knarled finger at the places where he was referring to. The black chair and the three main shelves full of keys. "If this were an innocent collection it would be facing it. This configuration, he's displaying it."

Draco sighed, running another hand through his head. "Well a guy like this, you know his kills are prizes. The bureau is searching through these keys know to see if they can match one to a storage locker or another apartment but there's just too many of them."

"Mayan rulers kept souvenirs of their kills. They called the display a tzompantli. It was believed it showed their strength and power and would strike fear into anyone who saw it." Dumbledore told him looking at the other two photos.

"He's a loner."

"Yes but his gave him enough power and security that he let you into his home. He's right handed, correct?" Dumbledore muttered to himself, not looking up from the file in front of him.

"Yeah."

"Well the bulk of the keys are on his right side. Those of the greatest value to him would be in reach. They hold his power. I would look at any of the keys in the containers on his right side over here." He told the Agent indicating the right hand side of the shelves before closing the file and handing it to him.

"Thank you." Draco replied standing up and taking the file from the other man's outstretched hand. Just as he was about to turn and leave Dumbledore spoke,

"How is Agent Potter?"

"He's fine, he's more worried about Granger-" Dumbledore chucked quietly interrupting Draco's trail of thought.

"Yes, he is always so protective of Dr. Granger," the older man said thoughtfully, however there was a twinkle in his light blue eyes. "It's funny how even in our darkest hour, we still turn to the ones we care about most and try to protect them, no matter what the circumstances. But let me tell you one thing Agent Malfoy. Don't take a person's face value for what it really is. I fear that someone you trust, that you think of as a friend will soon betray you."

"I don't-" Draco began but was once again cut off.

"It doesn't matter Agent Malfoy, do not pay any heed to an old man's rambles, I'm glad that I could be of service, good day." He finished before resuming his earlier duties, leaving Draco to walk out of the office more confused then when he entered.

* * *

**Thats it folks! Catch you next time! Please Read and Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys :D**

** Sorry about the long wait life caught up to me! Here's an extra long chapter to keep you busy! Hope everyone had a great Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I was JKR or Hart Hanson I wouldn't be writing on here. I would be sunning myself in my exculsive villa in Barbados :D.**

**As always Please R&R!**

* * *

"Mussetti doesn't seem very worried." Hermione said, looking at the smart middle aged man in front of her.

"I believe that's just hubris." Draco replied, his arms crossed as he watched the man, leader of the crime unit in East D.C. sit confident in the small, uncomfortable plastic chair in the FBI interrogation room.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Good word."

Draco smiled at her praise, "Thank you. He won't seem so smug after we've talked to him."

Stuart Mussetti was middle aged, Hermione guessed around late thirties to early forties by his bone structure and he looked every bit the typical mob boss. His smart suit-pinstripe blue-tired to hide the slight limp that he had in his right leg, his eyes were dark and deep set, nose crooked from being broken one to many times and his hair was cut neatly to the sides of his face. Even the long cane that he held in his right hand and the long scar that ran from the middle of his cheek to the middle of his neck alluded the sort of confidence that you only get with a master criminal.

Currently Draco, Hermione and Blaise were stood watching the man through the thick two way mirror, looking for any signs of nervous behaviour or sneaky phone calls. Musetti being a mob boss however they didn't hold much hope. After their previous encounter in this very room, Hermione made sure to subtly push Draco to stand between her and Blaise even though she could still feel the other agents unnerving gaze on her.

"I'm running the names of everyone of his employees from his construction company six years ago, pulling sales invoices. It's going to be a lot of stuff to sort through." Blaise said, his tone normal (for him anyway) and emotionless.

Hermione sighed. Would they ever catch this guy? "Ron is trying to see if there's any skin or fingernail in the concrete to pull DNA from. It's another possibility. Slim yes but still."

Draco opened his mouth to respond yet a sharp ring interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Excuse me," he said, removing his phone from his pocket and holding it up to his ear, "Agent Malfoy. Yeah. Right. OK, Thanks Pete." He sighed and hung up, dropping the phone back into his pocket before addressing them, " The Judge ordered a release of Hollings possessions, there's no grounds to hold them."

Hermione inwardly groaned, "How many keys have they made it through?"

Draco sighed, "Well the lab had to match key types, serial number etc to you know, cross reference those to the locks, compare the crenulations-"

Suddenly she felt a sudden thought. It came so quick it was like lightning. She swore that the other two could almost see the light bulb above her head.

"Wait, the crenulations." She murmured.

Draco didn't seem to hear and carried on regardless, "We haven't even been through the first five hundred, Granger. So I don't think-"

"There is no lock." Hermione interrupted, "Those keys don't open anything."

Draco looked stunned for a second. "Huh," He said stupidly, his handsome face scrunching up in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't-"

"Crenulations are another word for grooves right?" She said, her voice going a million miles per hour as she waited for them to catch up, "There were grooves carved into the bone around the victims eyes. Not simple grooves either. They were irregular like-" She fumbled in her pocket for her keys holding them up to the other two to see, "-like the grooves of a key."

Blaise looked impressed, Draco however seemed to completely miss them point, "Damn Granger how many keys do you need?" he asked ludicrously, his eyes wide as he looked at the many keys that were held in her hand.

Hermione only rolled her eyes, sometimes he was just too much like Harry. She looked at the keys before counting them off one by one, "Car, house, lab, morgue, I need a lot of keys OK."

Blaise cleared his throat loudly, bringing their attention back to him, "Grooves?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"He must have used a key to gouge out the eyes and he kept it near him in his apartment." Hermione said, looking between the two men, "That was his souvenir. How much longer can you keep the keys you confiscated?" She asked turning back to Draco.

He took a quick look at his watch, "He's on his way to reclaim them right now."

"So you have at least a half an hour maybe more?" She asked quickly, her mind rushing trying to find the answers in a short amount of time.

It was Blaise who answered. "At least."

"Right," She said, clapping her hands together and turning to face Draco, "Tell forensics to forget about matching them to any locks. Have them image each key and send those to Neville so he can find a key that matches the grooves on the bone. That shouldn't take long."

Draco nodded, "Image keys, send them to Brainiac Squint. Right. Ok." He turned to leave, mentally running over her instructions again, before turning back to face them when he realised that she wasn't following him. He made a quick hurrying motion towards her, even his eyes telling her to hurry up. "Let's go, I can drop you off at the Hospital on the way."

Blaise chuckled, his laugh sounding hollow like the rest of his voice. "She's good, huh?"

"Hey," Draco said, turning to face the other man, a small smile on his face, "Told ya. When is Harry ever wrong?" and with that he turned on his heel, Hermione following close behind, and without looking back they were gone.

If they had looked back they would have seen the small sneer that grew on the other man's face, his fist clenching as he growled, his voice low and menacing, cobalt eyes gleaming malevolently in the dark room,

"Potter. Your end nears."

* * *

"Damn that bastard!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, her eyebrows raised at his language. Not that she wasn't used to it by now but his tone was so angry, he was almost spiting venom.

Draco had left to sort some urgent business at the bureau, leaving Harry and Hermione fully alone for the first time since the explosion. Judging by his reaction Hermione wondered if she should have kept quiet about Hollings walking, taking their best piece evidence in finally nailing the smarmy bastard with him.

"How can they just let the slimy git go! I should tear him a new one just for what he said about you!" He suddenly turned, his fiery green eyes locking on her brown ones. "He'll never touch you, never. If he even lays a finger _near you_ I'll-"

"Harry calm down." Hermione said, taking one of his hands into her own and squeezing it gently. "Nothings going to happen to me. I've got half the FBI on my protection in one way or another thanks to you. I'll have you know that I'm a black belt in five different martial arts. I am perfectly capable to look after myself."

Harry sighed, his head dropping slightly in almost embarrassment. "I know that Bones, but I can't-" He sighed again and returned the squeeze, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "I just care about you is all. I want you to be safe." He looked around the bleak hospital room around him, throwing the arm that wasn't being held by her, back against his lap in frustration. "I mean look at me Bones. I'm useless here. I can't even protect myself, let alone you."

Her eyes softened. She knew he must feel awful cooped up in that bed while she was out hunting murders in the big bad world. She wasn't alone though. She had Draco, Harry's best friend and …Blaise. She mentally shuddered at the thought of the other man.

"Harry that's not you're fault and you know that your more than capable of taking care of yourself-" She paused briefly making sure that Harry had all his attention on her. "-and me. You'll be out of here in no time."

Harry looked at her. I mean really looked at her it was almost like he had only just realised that she was there. His head tilted as he stared, his eyes unblinking, the unwavering gaze slightly unnerving her until he finally spoke, his voice held an odd tone. If she didn't know any better she would almost say that he was nervous.

"How's your apartment? Have they fixed your kitchen yet?"

Hermione frowned slightly. It wasn't a question that she expected him to ask. "It's not to bad I suppose. I haven't fixed the kitchen yet, they say they're waiting for some pipe or something, but since they can't fix the pipe until the part comes there isn't any hot water in my flat. The showers at the Jeffersonian have come in very useful."

Harry seemed to look almost sheepish. "Sorry about your apartment."

"It's not your fault-"

"Yeh I know," he said, his eyes apologetic as he gave her hand an extra squeeze. "Listen let me make it up to you. You can stay in my apartment. It's the least I can do after I kinda ruined yours. What do you say?"

Hermione was shocked. She knew that being in a relationship now would change a few things but she didn't think that it would progress this quickly. All her previous relationships had fizzled out way before the shared living thing had even been an issue. Relationships were tiring and with her busy schedule she barely had time to be with them. As for the sex she always had the belief that she could find a suitable partner if the need ever arose.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in Harry's case, the sharp thrill of her phone cut short her answer.

"Granger." She said briskly, not noticing Harry's small sigh of disappointment.

It was Luna's cheerful voice that spoke on the other end. "Let's talk revenge, bloodlust."

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Luna.' She mouthed to Harry, getting a small smile and nod from the him, pressing the speaker button on the side of the phone as she did so.

"Really Luna," She said, Harry leaning forward in bed to get closer to the phone in her hand. "Is that anyway to speak to your best friend?"

"Come on Granger you love it really." Came Luna's voice from the other end, the humour still laced in her voice. "I was talking about your bomb suspect you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, causing the later to smile. "Yes Luna I gathered. Say Hello to Harry too."

She could almost sense the small squeal that Luna was trying hard to repress. "Oh really, and how is our resident hunky FBI agent today?"

Harry chuckled. "Not too bad thanks Luna. They say I should be out in a few days-"

"Don't listen to him Luna," Hermione interrupted, sending Harry a sharp look. "The doctor said it will be two more weeks at least."

"Bones!" Harry yelled, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Whatcha say that for?"

Hermione laughed, his face was so adorable. 'Wait did I just say that?' "Anyway Luna in answer to your question, the cathartic release we are looking for can only be achieved when we successfully gather enough evidence to neutralize the person or persons responsible for putting Harry in hospital."

Luna seemed to pause for the moment; as if the answer shocked her. "Neutralize can mean either kill or arrest right?"

It was Harry who answered this time. "Yes, it can mean either."

A small pregnant pause fell over the group. Luna's voice sounding surprisingly more business like as she continued.

"I'm working on digitally enhancing the markings left on the bone by the bullet. I should be able to fill in the missing pieces and match it to any bullets in the FBI database-"

"Knock, Knock." A smooth male voice spoke from Luna's end of the conversation.

"Oh," Luna said, "Hello Agent Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

Hermione and Harry had to strain to hear what was being said.

"Just in the neighbourhood." He seemed to say, shuffling was heard in the background. "I don't get it. What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm using a digital enhancement program to fill in the missing markings made by the bullet when it passed through the bone-" Luna prattled causing Hermione to roll the eyes inwardly.

"Luna."

"Right sorry." She said speaking into the phone before obviously turning back towards Draco. "We'll talk later."

Harry frowned, his face scrunching as he tried to work out what Luna was trying to say. "So you match a digital replica of the bullet with any recovered bullets the FBI has?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes so we can cross reference crime, suspects, weapons etc."

Harry looked impressed, a look that usually passed over his face when she did something particularly brilliant and when he couldn't seem to fathom just how she did it. "Wow."

She opened her mouth to respond but shuffling on the other end of the line cut her off.

"Boys and girls prepare to be amazed. The king of the lab has done it again." Ron's excited voice came through the phone. "I just finished working with Forensics at the FBI, analyzing the chemical compositional of the explosives and found something very cool man. The isotopes and the sulphur are like a fingerprint." He paused, seemingly for effect. "It is a perfect match to the sulphur manufactured by the chemical company Hollings works for."

* * *

**Once again I was going to end it there but seeing as I haven't uploaded in a while here's what would have been the start of chapter 14 :D**

* * *

Hermione flipped her phone shut with a snap. The room silent as it's two occupants thought about what Ron and Luna had just told them.

"We've got him." Harry said, his voice sounded far away almost as if he didn't believe it. "He's going to go down for this."

Hermione turned towards him, slipping the phone back into her bag. "Only if the judge agrees."

Harry shook his head, a small smile gracing his handsome face as he looked up at her. "The evidence is too strong. There's no way that he can get out of this one."

Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. She was glad that he was happy, glad that an evil man-if that's what he was- would finally go to jail. The phone in her bag buzzed, emitting a shrill. "It's Draco." She said, looking at the screen. "He said that he will be waiting outside in two minutes. Then we're off dusting Hollings."

Harry smiled at her mispronunciation. "You mean you and Draco are going to _bust _Hollings."

"Yes, yes. That as well." She said, waving her hand in his general direction, smiling when he caught it mid flight, placing a gentle kiss to the inside of the palm. She rolled her eyes as he pulled out his ultimate weapon; the big green doe eyes. "No, Harry." She said firmly. "I know what you're trying to do. You only use the big eyes when you want me to do something that you know I wouldn't normally do. Just like the time when we broke into that suspects house or the time when I had to pretend to be a member of the CIA to bust that couple who were smuggling illegal microprocessors through McDonalds Happy Meals, or-"

Harry rolled his eyes, gently pulling her closer with his hands until she was perched atop his bed next to his hip. "Ok Ok, I get it. But seriously no one would ever know, Draco would understand," He tugged her closer, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. His words whispered against her lips as he spoke, full of lowered tones and suggestive eyebrow movements. "And you know that you only wore those tight jeans to tease me."

Hermione snorted in an un lady like fashion. "Of course Harry. I only ever wear clothes just to tease you. If it were up to you, I would never wear any at all."

Harry grinned, the eyes seemed to sparkle with lust, his gaze roving down her form before coming back to her face. "Damn straight. Clothes should be banned on you."

"You know that is so archaic. Women aren't just sexual objects you know-"

Harry smiled, cutting of her protests mid rant with a soft kiss. "I know I know, I value your brain too Bones. You're a hell of a lot smarter than me anyhow."

Hermione's face softened, rewarding his words with a kiss as she stroked his cheek. "Harry-" She began her phone beeping sharply interrupting the moment. Sighing and pulling away from, catching Harry's eye roll in the process, she took a quick glance at her phone. "Draco says 'Tell Harry to hurry up and finish already before I have to come in and drag me out of here, causing him great mental and emotional trauma at seeing the two of, as he so elegantly puts it, playing hide the sausage.' I mean honestly, where is this 'sausage' and why would I be trying to hide it?" She turned to see Harry trying to hide his grin behind his hand. "What? I don't know what that means."

At this Harry burst out laughing causing Hermione to frown. "What? Harry! Urrghhhh, sometimes you're so infuriating." At this she got up to leave. "I'll come by and see you later Harry. Once you've grown up that is!"

Harry's grin fell and groaned as he knew that he had said the wrong thing. Again. "Hey, don't go." He said, grabbing her hand, a pleading look on his face. "I was just joking around. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hermione sighed, she never could resist those eyes. She would still milk this for all it was worth. It was like part of the female code of honour or something. At least that's what Luna said anyway. "Promise." He nodded, eager to be back in her good books. "Anything I want?" Another nod. She smiled in triumph. "Ok."

And with that she gave him one hard kiss, leaving him slightly breathless before heading towards the door.

"Hey," Harry said, his voice indignant as he broke out of his trance, causing her to turn to face him, the smile still covering her face. "Is that it?"

"Draco's waiting Harry. Do you want Hollings to get away because you wanted one more kiss?"

Harry grumbled, knowing that she was right. As always. "Yeh, yeh, I guess you're right. Just-' He paused, swallowing to move the wedge in his throat. "Be safe Ok. You don't know just what Hollings is capable of."

"I know." She said, grasping the doorknob. "But I'll have Draco, and as my file - what I know that you've read - I'm a master in 5 different martial arts. Trust me, I'll be fine."

With one last smile and a brief nod she was gone, the door closing softly behind her.

Harry only sat quiet. The hard hospital bed doing little in the way of offering him comfort. He sniffed the air around him. The scent of her still lingering in the air and shifted to lay back, looking at the blank ceiling above him. His face expressionless.

"I trust you Bones." He whispered. "I trust you."

* * *

**There you go folks another chapter done and dusted! Stay tuned for the next installment! The action and more H/HR moments to come! Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Two uploads in a week whoooo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Apart from my twist on already really good things :D**

* * *

The blistering heat that engulfed Washington DC didn't escape the George Washington Hospital. 60 degree heat shone down from the cloud free sky and even the usual smart suited business men had changed from their white button down shirts and ties to loose fitting tops and shorts. Yet the blistering, uncomfortable heat did noting to hinder Hermione's mood.

The metaphorical net was closing in on Hollings and Mussetti's alibi was weakening by the day. She sighed, she almost felt relieved that the cases would be over. She thought back to what Harry had said about her moving in with him, even if it was just temporarily, and needed time to think about it. She knew she had a good ability to de-compartmentalise but with two new cases, the new book deal to deal with and getting her apartment back in order it was enough to make any normal person's head explode. Hermione however knew that with her IQ she would never be considered normal.

She pushed open the double doors of the Hospital, narrowly avoiding the screaming children and the flustered father that barrelled past her, and breathed in the fresh morning air. The familiar standard FBI SUV greeted her, the platinum blond head of hair of Draco clearly seen through the open window.

"Are you coming Granger?" He said, his voice seemed a little different, more gruffer as if he had just recovered from a bad cold, large obtuse black sunglasses covered the majority of his face. "Had your fill of Potter for today?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, Draco was never this cold towards her, even when they first met. "I don't know what you're talking about Draco." She said, in the same dry tone that he had used for her before climbing into the passenger side.

Without a word, Draco started the engine, slamming his foot on the accelerator just at the moment when she had clipped in her seatbelt. Recovering just at the final moment she threw a disgruntled look in Draco's direction. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, the gear changes sharp and almost uncomfortable, his driving style much more erratic than before.

They made it to the familiar sight of Hollings' flat in record time, Draco's new found driving style getting them through the busy lunchtime traffic in less than five minutes if Hermione's watch was any indication. All the time he didn't say a word to her, jamming the car to a stop before jumping out, not bothering to look back at her of even lock the car.

Hermione exited the SUV at a more slower pace, seeing Draco up ahead barking orders to members of the FBI SWAT team and fellow agents, and inwardly shrugged. 'Must be the tension of finally catching his guy.' She thought wordlessly taking the FBI bullet proof vest and slipping it on, tying it up the way that Harry had taught her a long time ago, before following the men into the building.

* * *

BOOM!

The tall, well built FBI agent slammed his size 12s into the front door, the resounding crack echoing in her ears as the SWAT team charged in, kicking the now broken door away their guns switching from left to right as they searched for Hollings.

"Clear!" The tall agent said, his shout echoed around the small five man team, turning to face Draco as he too made his way into the flat, closely followed by Hermione.

Draco growled, his teeth bared as he stared at the empty flat. "He took off." He said, more to himself than anything, ripping the sunglasses from his face and rubbing his tired eyes.

Hermione moved past him, noticing the open drawer in the small writers desk at the side of the room. She took a sharp intake of breath, blinking almost incredulously at the sight before her.

"Draco." She said, calling the other man over to her and handing him the folded map, the red circle clear for all to see. "He marked the same part of town we found the other victim."

She felt him nod, still slightly uncomfortable with how close he seemed to be standing yet chose to ignore it. "He's going after someone else." He turned to the SWAT team behind him, "I want all this bagged." He ordered, indicating the desk next to them and everything on it.

"Right," The SWAT team commander said, also turning to his team. "Let's go boys."

BEEP BEEP! BEEP! Hermione's cell phone interrupting her examination of the map.

"Granger." She said briskly into the phone, not noticing Draco narrow his eyes as he watched her intently.

"We found the key." Neville's excited voice came from the other end, the words coming out of his mouth at a million miles per hour. "FBI said Hollings never returned to claim them. It matches the bone damage exactly."

Hermione pursued her lips. Why didn't Hollings come to collect the keys? They where the most conclusive evidence in tying him to the crimes. It seemed stupid to Hermione that a master serial killer like David Hollings would want such vital and incriminating information to be in the hand of the enemy. "And it's definitely one of Hollings keys?"

"Yes, Hodgins tried to retrieve DNA from it but he says it was dipped in some kind of chemical bath to remove anything organic."

"Good work Neville."

The younger man sighed into the phone, seemingly torn about whether to say anything more or not. He chose the former. "Maybe you should come in now, Dr. Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was Harry's doing, putting the fear about her life (and their own) into her colleagues. She needed another word with him about this over protectiveness. "I'll be fine, Neville. Any luck with the bullet?"

She felt Draco step behind her again, once more invading her personal space, his breath hot against her neck. "Do you want to go back to the lab until we get any other news? It will be safer there."

Hermione nodded, stepping slightly away from him, trying to create space between them again. "Actually Neville, I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

**Right there you go guys! Please R&R! It means so much! **

**Mini-Poll:**

**Who do you think is going to be the bad guy?**

**A) Draco**  
**B) Ginnny**  
**C) Ron**  
**D) Harry**  
**E) Other -Please State which one!**

**Special mention to who ever guesses right!**

**See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WHOOOOOO! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Been ace! The poll is still going, so far the scores are:**

**a) Draco - 3  
B) Ginny - 6**  
**C) Ron - 2**  
**D) Harry - 0**  
**E) Blaise - 8  
**

**Please keep voting! The plot will thicken over the coming chapters! I have offically finished typing it up and regular uploads will follow! **

**OMG watched the real Bones 100th episode! :0 How could Bones reject Booth! I know many people that will stop watching after this but I won't be one of them! I love Bones too much! Even though I'm angry at the producers for leaving us hanging on AGAIN :(  
**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only wish that I owned even a smidge of the wonderful series that is Bones or Harry Potter!  
**

* * *

Harry Potter loved basketball. His favourite team, the Lakers, were on the way to victory again. The Detroit Pistons seemed no match for them today, Bryant and Shaq were dominating the court, scoring point after point and even in his weakened state he had to smile. If they kept this winning streak going he soon be collecting his winnings from Edwards, Collins, Butler and the rest of his division. Every year they did a betting pool on the NBA, the NHL, NFL any sport going really, even Draco, not normally a betting man, had even had a pop this year.

He sighed. Thinking about Draco reminded him of Hermione, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. He remembered when they were talking about the Lakers match, when she had given him a long winded intellectual take on basketball players and their state of mind. She had said she used to go and see them, her father being on the board of the directors, the wistful look on her face ingrained in his mind. As soon as he got out of here he'd take her to a game. The rival game of the Lakers vs. Chicago was coming up as was the game with the Clippers. He'd call in a few of his long overdo favours, Steve the guy from the pretzel stand in the Staples Centre, someone who job he had saved when stopping a thief getting away with the man's till takings and didn't report the man's incompetence to the stands owner, still owed him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Ron stroll cheerfully into his room.

"Hey." Ron said, his bright red hair filling Harry's vision, his faraway look earning him a playful, if not slightly painful, punch on the arm.

Harry blinked at him uncertainly. "Why are you here?" He said, his tone suddenly worried, his mind immediately set on red alert. "Is Bones alright? Has something happened?"

"Sure, yeah no." Ron said, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get a grip on the rapid fire questions being thrown at him. "She's with your compadre. I came by to see how you are."

Harry suddenly felt stupid and averted his gaze to his hands. His feeling for Bones outweighing his usual judgement. "Oh."

Ron however didn't seem to notice. If he did it certainly didn't seem to bother him. In fact he was more interested in the food that was still on his tray. "Pudding, I still remember this stuff from when I got my appendix out."

He stepped out of the uncomfortable chair next to Harry's and reached for the nearest full pot, pulling back his hand quickly when Harry's spoon, that had been twirling calmly in his fingers, slammed down on the lid, effectively stopping Ron from taking it.

Harry smiled a wry smile, revelling in the almost shocked look on Ron's face. "Yeah and that's as good as you remember. The key fit?"

"Yeah and they found a map of the neighbourhood where the other body was found," Ron said, sinking back slightly into the chair, flicking imaginary lint from his jeans an button down shirt. "Some more keys too."

Harry frowned, his hand clenching around the plastic spoon in his hand. "A map? No we didn't…we didn't catch that before?"

Ron only shrugged, "No, I guess not or maybe your killer is getting sloppy."

Harry shook his head. "That's not like him." This wasn't good. Hollings was a classic control freak serial killer. He wouldn't just leave key evidence lying about, especially for them to find so easily.

"Well it wasn't like him to use explosives either." Ron argued, leaning forwards towards Harry, resting his jacket covered arms on his thighs. "People change. It's the wonderful thing about life. Now we can get him Dr. Granger." He stopped, reaching slowly towards the pudding again. "Can I have this one?"

Taking Harry's silence as a yes he reached over, snagging the pudding with his right, his left picking up a spare spoon lay haphazardly on his table, and began to eat, sinking back into the chair. Seeing that Harry was lost in though he furrowed his brows.

"You okay?" He said, the mouthful of pudding making it sound more like 'Ooo ookaay?'.

"Huh?" Harry said, almost startled by the sound of Ron's voice so close. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking people don't really change. We like to believe they do but they don't."

Ron frowned eating another spoonful. "You're thinking that it's the mob guys we're after."

"I'm just thinking that things, they don't make sense." Harry murmured.

Ron smiled, pointing the empty spoon in Harry's direction. "You're feeling something a little more devious more like a frame up. Oh I like it, very conspiratorial."

Harry nodded, his mind working overtime. "Things are just too neat. You know Hollings would never leave a map there."

For once Ron stopped eating, the pudding lay forgotten in his hands. "Go with me on this. Mob guys know you're closing in and want to throw you off by making it look like the psycho, and these guys have been involved in conspiracies a lot more complicated then this. They set up Lee Harvey Oswald, worked with the CIA to kill Castro. Forget about what they did to Marilyn Monroe-"

"Someone planted that evidence so that we'd find it." Harry interrupted, breaking of Ron's mini rant. He was to busy thinking to also trying to listen to 'Geek Speak', the affectionate phrase that him and Draco had come up with after hearing Hermione's explanation of everyday things; from God to Chips, there was always something that she thought they needed to know. "Someone who knew what we were up to."

Ron nodded, clearly following his line of thinking. "Someone at the lab works for the mob. I can see it. There's not much difference between a corrupt corporate government and organized crime."

Suddenly it all made sense. Ron's conspiracy theory mumbo jumbo was actually right for once. Harry dropped the spoon he was holding in shock, sitting upright in his bed, the covers falling off his body. "You're right."

Ron almost chocked on his spoonful of pudding, the small tub now almost empty. "Excuse me?"

"The only way that this could unfold-" He ripped off the blood pressure cuff that was taped to his arm. "-is if someone on the inside was orchestrating things."

Ron looked like he had seen a ghost. No one ever believed him, he told Harry as much. "People never tell me I'm right. They only say I'm crazy. Love you, man."

The happy grin that had blossomed on his face vanished as he say Harry started to sit up, swinging his legs out over the side of his bed, stepping gingerly on the cold stone floor, clad only in pale blue hospital pants.

Ron stood up as well, holding out his arm for Harry to fall against if need be; the pudding now lay forgotten on his bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry ignored him, slipping into the trainers and brown jacket that Bones had left him in case he got cold, grimacing at the pain that went through his shoulder and chest, before facing Ron. "You're driving." He said, tossing the keys that Ron had placed on his bedside table at him.

With surprising grace Ron caught the keys in mid air, grinning as he followed the other man out the door. "Cool."

* * *

The car was ride was silent except for Draco talking hurriedly down his cell phone, somehow managing to drive as erratic as before, whilst listening to the agent on the other end and keeping control of the car. "Yeah? Okay, make sure there is backup." He finished, shutting his phone with a snap before addressing her, not taking his eyes off the road. "They spotted someone taking a woman into those old abandoned buildings off Hunter Boulevard. I'll drop you off at the lab."

Hermione shook her head. She wanted to catch this guy as much as Harry and Draco, she wasn't going to be pushed off at the last minute. Besides any evidence there needed to be collected by a trained professional, the bumbling agents at the FBI were always messing things up. "No, I'm coming."

Draco smiled a wry smile. "Potter said it was pointless to argue."

Hermione shrugged. "Harry is a smart man. I'll just call Neville," She said quickly, getting her phone from her bag in front of her. "I think I know how to complete the bullet." She pressed Neville's phone number with rapid speed, bringing the phone up to her ear, the dial tone sounding loud throughout the car. "Even if we only have one side if we can approximate the spin as it was fired-"

She stopped mid sentence, a strange feeling passed over her and she looked over at Draco, the agent holding a gun steadily at her head with his free hand. He gave her a dry smile, knocking the phone out of her hand with the gun, his cobalt eyes glinting maliciously at her now his face was sunglass free.

He smirked. "You really are the best. It's too bad."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUNNNNN!**

**Bad Draco huh? Who would have thought! :0**

**Stay tuned! More Bones/Harry Potter action coming up very soon!**

**P.S. The poll is still going! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My shortest chapter so far, one that I guess you could call an interlude :) buuuuttttt I do like to keep the suspense going :) please don't hate me!**

**Poll is still going btw! So please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: So I don't get sued Harry Potter or Bones don't belong to me! No matter how much I want them to :(**

* * *

Harry wasn't having much luck either. Sat in Ron's mini-apparently Ron always had a passion for the British and loved the film The Italian Job- dressed in sweats that he had 'borrowed' (Ron tended to use the word stole) from the hospital, he was speaking anxiously into Ron, his cell phone almost glued to his ear.

"Work with the FBI and they put you on hold when you want to get information." He sighed. "Draco was working organized crime at the same time that Ginelli was killed. So that makes him the only one who knew the details of both investigations, so he takes what he knows about Hollings to throw suspicions off himself."

"Smart guy." Ron said from his left, his Bluetooth headpiece also in his ear.

Ron tried to swerve from a pothole, only encountering another one further up the road, the car dipping dangerously before coming back up, the motion causing Harry to groan loudly, clutching his still taped up ribs.

Ron threw him a worried look. "Maybe that nurse was right to be pissed that you were leaving." He said. They had to almost fight their way out of George Washington, the doctors and resident nurses annoyed that a man who could barley stand thought that he could just walk out of there. It was only when Harry flashed his badge at them, threatening to arrest them all on bogus charges that they allowed him to leave. "You don't seem good, mate."

Harry grumbled, wincing as they hit a speed bump. "You know if we weren't in a toy car." He focused his attention into the phone, speaking at about 100 miles per hour. "Yeah. Listen to me Bobby. Just get some units out there now, okay? I want to know about any activity in the abandoned buildings on that map." He finished, hanging up and throwing the phone into his pocket.

Ron sighed, ripping the Bluetooth out of his ear. "Dr. Granger is not picking up her cell."

Harry groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. "Draco, he never called for backup or surveillance or anything. Jeeze, how can I be so stupid?" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Everything pointed to him. He was my best mate, how could he do something like this. I trusted him-"

"Hey, it is not your fault."

"How could it not be my fault?" Harry retorted, his frustration getting the better of him. "It was my job to protect her, instead I hand her over to him."

"Hey man she'll be fine," Ron reassured, more to himself than anything, patting Harry gently on the shoulder to try and avoid his injuries. "Dr. Granger, well, she's one tough cookie. She knows how to protect herself."

"I know Ron." Harry sighed, willing the mini to go faster, ignoring the disgruntled and angry looks from the other drivers as they zipped past. "I know."

* * *

**There you go guys! More action in the next chapter which should be up by the weekend!**

**TTFN.... :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! Poll is still on going so please cast your vote! :D**

**Disclaimer: Same as before! Unfortunatley I don't own Bones or Harry Potter :(**

**Please R&R**

* * *

A hard push to her back made her shuffle forward. The gun muzzle digging sharply between her 4th and 5th vertebrae, surely leaving a bruise. The dark, dusty room was large, probably an old meat processing plant Hermione reasoned, judging by the dates and area of the abandoned buildings and also by the stale smell of old processed meat that seemed to linger around them.

She tried to wriggle her hands free, but the tight white zip cord that was tied around them didn't budge. Draco seemed to notice, tightening the grip on her right shoulder painfully, the gun digging further into the soft skin of her back, just above her zip cord tied hands.

"Why are you doing this Draco?" She asked, slightly breathless from the way she was being moved, tilting her face slightly towards his. "You're Harry's best friend. I thought you where mine too-"

Draco suddenly pushed her away, the uneven round causing her to trip slightly. "Don't try to insult my intelligence. I was _never _Potter's friend! And I certainly was never _yours!_" He growled, advancing towards her, the gun in his hand pointing right at her heart. "See Potter and me were never good friends at school. That you may already know and I was sick of him always getting the glory, the praise, everything. Everybody loved him, the teachers everybody at school, where as I was shunned. Shunted to the background, the shadows." He bared his teeth, his eyes narrowing. "I was sick of it. Even when I joined the FBI I couldn't get away from him. So I pretended to be his friend, became his partner and suddenly everybody loved me!"

"Draco-" Hermione began, interrupted by his yell.

"DO NOT use my name! You have no right!" He took a deep breath. "See Potter's been good for me in a way, and I've used that to my fullest advantage. Soon after we graduated we were the best team in the division and I, not Potter, was promoted to organized crime. I-" He said, pointing at his chest with his finger at the I. "-was asked to go undercover in one of the biggest stings of all FBI history. It was so good just to see Potter's face when I told him about leaving."

"He was happy for you." Hermione said, angry at the man's misjudgement of Harry.

"Ha!" Draco scoffed. "He was jealous. Never mind though. It's all done now." He made his way towards her, grabbing her by the arm tightly, tugging her towards the centre of the room.

Hermione tried a different tack. Harry said the best way was to try and stall them, giving the FBI (or him, was what he said) to find her and catch the bad guy. "Why are you doing this Malfoy?"

Draco snorted, a wry smile on his lips. "Please I thought that you would have found out by now. I thought you were supposed to be smart." Smiling as he saw her growl at the slur on her intelligence. "There are certain crimes you just got to let slide. A death like Ginelli's, it's an internal issue, doesn't affect anyone else-"

Hermione looked almost surprised. "You killed Ginelli?"

"You don't get rich working for the FBI." Draco said coldly, rolling his eyes. "When I was undercover the Mussetti's were very good to me. When you accept their generosity; you have no choice but to do what they ask."

This time it was Hermione's turn to snort. "Is that how you live with yourself if you take choice out of the equation."

Draco tightened his grip on her arm again, pushing her forward towards another door to the side. "It's no different then when you're precious _Harry _was taking out someone from the other side when he was a sniper in the Gulf."

"That was a war. His actions saved lives."

"Whatever you say Princess." Draco said, pushing her through the door roughly.

Two dogs, Doberman type things, Hermione would have guessed, large black dogs with big sharp teeth and huge paws, huge drops of saliva dripping from their open mouths as they growled menacingly at her. They looked like strays, mostly thin and bone. Almost like they hadn't eaten in days. The big thick sliver chains that they were attached to were the only thing that was keeping them from attacking them. A large metal hook was also hanging ominously down in the centre of the room.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't think getting rid of Ginelli ended a street war?"

Hermione didn't answer, choosing to answer his question with a question of her own. "So my death will be justified now?"

Draco shrugged, even nonchalantly, his voice clear to her ears even over the dogs barking and growling. "The Bureau keeps a shell from every weapon it issues. You match that slug it points to my weapon and I go down and the Mussetti's make sure I don't talk." Pushing he over towards the hook in the centre of the room.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes, setting herself up for what she was about to do. "Well at least then I'm dying for a good reason."

She spun suddenly, starling Draco with a jab to the ribs, knocking him backwards, the gun that had been digging in to her ribs knocked out of his hand by her follow up kick.

Draco growled in frustration, advancing towards her before being thrown backwards on the floor by her second kick to his ribs.

She turned, running towards the door that they had come from, her hands still tied tightly together. With surprising speed, Draco flung himself up to his feet, racing after her, grabbing her waist tightly and pulling her back.

With a scream of protest she ducked, swinging out of his grip as she aimed a third kick towards him. Thrown back a few steps it gave her time to charge, rugby tackling him to the ground, slamming them both through an old table at the side of the room. Pain shot through the upper part of her face, a stray piece of wood splicing her eyebrow and cheek, she blinked, Draco slightly dazed on the floor behind her, noticing the gun a few inches away from her on the floor.

Feeling warm blood trickle thickly down her face, she knew she had to act quickly. She dived to the floor, hard and cold beneath her, rolling over the weapon, grabbing it with the hands that were tied behind her back. She rolled backwards to a standing position, trying to find a good opening to aim the gun towards Draco, but he was too quick for her, grabbing the gun from her tied hands and throwing it on the floor by his feet. His hands dived towards her, ready to wrap around her throat, and not to be out done she spun sideways and kicking him in the knee with a sharp jab.

He fell to his knees with a sharp crack, swinging his arm out to take him with her, Hermione landing flat on her back on the cold stone floor. Shaking her head to quickly to clear her blurred vision she wrapped her legs tightly around him, sucking the air out of his chest and bringing him to the floor with her. He quickly tried to get up, each time Hermione kicking him in the face with the lower part of her leg. His efforts to escape from her death like grip forced her legs upwards on his body, wrapping themselves securely around his neck, tightening her hold slightly, the lack of air causing Draco's face to become an interesting shade of red.

His hands failed by his side, his eyes bulging slightly as he received little air, his fingers brushing against the barrel of his gun, something that he had dropped earlier to the floor, and grabbing it tightly brought it upwards and with all of his remaining strength whacked her hard around the head, a large purple bruise forming at her hair line. Suddenly the grip around his neck lessened, the force of the blow to the head knocking her out, her eyes becoming dazed and unfocused, Harry's name the last thing to leave her dry and bleeding lips as she slipped quickly into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tune in next time :)**


	18. Chapter 18

** Thanks to all the great reviews! Not many more chapters now *sob* :( but theres still loads of action and more H/Hr action left to go!**

**If only the real Bones and Booth would get together now! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones or HP I wouldn't be writing stories on here ;P**

**As always please R&R!**

**BTW this is only a mini chapter :)  
**

* * *

"You know maybe you're wrong. I mean Hollings is missing, right?" Ron's said, his voice unsure as he broke the uncomfortable silence that had befallen them, trying to see the good that was in Draco Malfoy, however hard it seemed.

Harry scoffed, a wry smile broke his once stone like face. "Convenient huh? Malfoy-" He said the name with such venom that Ron was surprised that poison didn't drip out of his mouth. "-planned the lead so that we would find it and go after Hollings who we would never find."

Ron chanced a look at the man next to him, slightly unsure about his words. "Because he's dead?"

Harry nodded, repeating the statement tonelessly. "Because he's dead."

Ron shook his head, serving around a few parked cars, driving straight through a clear red light, ignoring the shouts and curses from the other drivers. "This conspiracy shit's a lot more intense when you're in the middle of it."

Harry's cell phone suddenly rang, the man snatching the phone up quickly, bringing up to his ear.

"Yeah? Yeah, okay." He said briskly into the phone before snapping it shut, sparing a quick glance to Ron. "Look an Agent talked to a witness who saw a couple go into a building off of North 23rd-"

Ron rolled his eyes in an almost Hermione like gesture. "A building? Oh yeah that's really specific."

Harry eyes narrowed in annoyance, not a good sign in Ron's book. "Well crack heads aren't that detailed oriented. Step on it. Come on."

* * *

"They're not going to find Hollings." Draco grunted as he lifted Hermione's chained writs up so that they could hang from the hook in the middle of the floor, the cold stone grazing her aching knees, her legs tied behind her. The dogs behind them growled loudly, as if they knew that their next meal would be soon.

He shook his head. His face was cut up and bruised, a deep gash in his left arm, the jacket he was wearing lay haphazardly amongst the broken table legs, his once crisp white shirt stained with dirt and grime, dark red patches streaked along his chest and arms. "Uh uh. You know he used to slit their throat like they were cattle. He told me he used the key to unlock the soul behind their eyes. That's one sick bastard the world ain't going to miss."

Hermione's eyes widened, she tried to scream, the gag in her mouth preventing it. There was nothing she could do now. Just wait, wait and hope that Harry would come save her; just like he always does.

* * *

The afternoon sun was still beating down on their backs when they pulled up, Harry almost jumping out of the car before it had even stopped, well as much as his taped up and broken ribs would allow that is. Turning the engine off, Ron quickly followed, not bothering to lock the doors, weaving his way through the many FBI agents and SWAT team members that surrounded the building, one of the oldest in all of D.C.

"We used thermal imagery to see what activity there was inside the buildings," An agent in a classic blue FBI jacket, the big yellow letters spread tightly over his back said, his thick brown hair cut neatly around the sides of his face, his ruff stubble and large build gave him a rough and ready air. "Found a crack house, a couple of squatters, was about to move in here next."

Harry shook his head, wincing as he covered his ribs, the bright white tape clearly seen through his hastily zipped up grey jacket. "No, no, no. He hears noise; you know he could freak out and kill her. We got to be careful."

The agent looked at Harry wearily, raising an eyebrow at his limping and bruised state. "There's no we, Potter."

"No way," Harry said, his tone firm, leaving no room for argument. "I'm going in with you."

The agent scoffed. "You can barely stand. You won't be any match against Malfoy-"

Harry glared at the agent, his eyes now mere slits and his jaw set. "I said I'm going with you. She's my girl- er, partner." He shook his head, trying to cover up the name slip. "She's my partner and I'm coming in with you. Now give me my gun."

The agent sighed and, knowing it was pointless to argue with him, turning to the throng of agents behind him. "Get me a gun-" He grimaced as he cast a quick look at the hunched over Harry. "Make it a vest too."

"Here you go sarge." A wiry blonde haired agent said, handing the brown haired agent the items.

With a quick, dismissing nod to the blonde haired agent he thrust the vest towards Harry. "Wear this and try to stay back." He handed the gun to Harry and turned, shouting orders at the other agents and SWAT team members behind him.

Harry grunted, his ribs ached. "Yep." He struggled to undo the vest, the movement causing more pain in his ribs. He knew he wouldn't be able to wear it himself, he looked around, spotting Ron standing nervously next to him. "Alright, you know what?" He said, tossing the vest to Ron, the other man catching it in mid air before raising an eyebrow. "You can come too. Alright, put that on and you stay back."

Ron nodded quickly, his eyes widening as he quickly slipped the vest over his shoulders. "I can do that."

With a nod to the brown haired agent, the SWAT team broke swiftly and silently through the door, the other agents followed, Harry and Ron bringing up the rear, the two men silently praying that Hermione was still alive.

* * *

**OMG! I'm not saying more till next time sorry I love suspense!  
**

**Theres still more twists thats all I'm saying ;P  
**

**Next chapter at the weekend guys :)**

**Please R&R!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all the fab reviews and for all those who have stuck with this story (and me!) this is the penultimate chapter so only two chapters (including this one!) and lots more action and H/Hr interaction!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I'd be sat sunning myself on a Miami beach sipping Malibu and Coke. It all belongs to JKR and Hart Hanson, they just let me play in their world!**

**As always please R&R!**

**On with the show.....**

* * *

Draco coughed, the dust in the abandoned room irritating his lungs. "Damn asthma." He muttered, pulling a red handled pocket knife out of his trouser pocket, flipping open one of the blades. He turned to face her, an arrogant grin on his smug face. "I would say I'm sorry." He said, his grin taunting her. "But then I realise that I'm not."

He turned, his back now facing her, lying the knife blade on a nearby rock, hitting the blade with another, a small knick forming in the blade. Hermione tried to scream, the gag muffling it.

'This is it.' She thought, 'I'm going to die.' She struggled against the ties that bound her hands, her muffled screams filling the abandoned room.

* * *

The wiry blonde haired agent from earlier, manned with large bolt cutters, swiftly broke through the large padlock that stopped them from going further. The chain fence doorway, falling inwards as they advanced further into the warehouse, passing crack heads and bums, ignoring them for now as they made their way closer to their goal.

Harry groaned, his ribs ached and tried to cover them with his arm, leaning against the wall next to him. Ron grabbed his shoulder gently, a worried look on his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had all that pudding."

Harry just looked at him, rolling his eyes inwardly and shaking his head, indicating for them to carry on, the other agents far ahead of them. The two men entered another room, trying to catch up with the others, the brief shine of their lights the only thing they could see of them know. Harry stopped, looking down at what he had stepped on, his heart dropping to his stomach at the sight.

"Harry-" Ron whisper-asked, his eyebrows furrowed in question at why the other man suddenly stopped.

Harry said nothing, and placing a finger over his lips for quiet, he nodded downwards, bumping the object with his toe. Ron nodded in understanding, quickly bending over, holding them up with one hand, Harry's small torch light showing him what he saw. Even in the shallow light Harry could see Ron's face pale at what he was holding, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Hanging limply in his left hand, the sound jangling together like a twinkling wind charm above a porch, were Hermione's keys.

* * *

**I was going to end it there but that would be mean :)**

* * *

"I'm not like him at all." Draco said, turning to face her. "The things I have to do to you, you'll be gone first. You'll never know a thing." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I never expected anyone to find out."

He pulled out a gun, advancing towards her, raising it in the air but before he could reach her a small shuffle from the corner of the room broke his concentration, "What was that?" He growled, shrugging before turning back to face her, the smug grin back on his face.

He opened his mouth, ready to say a smart comment back to her but before he could utter a single sound something large, green and with bright blonde hair crashed into him sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Draco grunted, the gun clattering out of his hand, skidding on the cold stone floor. The large green thing recovering first, sitting on Draco's chest repeatedly pounding his face with it's fist.

"You….think…..you…..can....beat…me!" The new man grunted, punctuating each word with a punch. "Stupid…bastard!"

The man sniffed, standing up over the now battered Draco, and, seemingly satisfied that he was incapacitated, he turned towards her, showing her his face for the first time.

"How's it hanging Granger?" He said, a small grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, stepping towards her. "Wait, bad question." He said, nodding towards the hook that she was hanging from, the dogs in the back long forgotten.

Hermione's eyes widened. Stood in front of her, dressed in green sweats and looking as battered and bruised as if he had been run over by a train stood Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**I guess now your thinking WTF? or something to that effect but all shall be revealed ;)**

* * *

"Draco?" she asked, the question muffled through the gag, until the new 'Draco' pulled it gently from her mouth. "Draco?" She said again. The eyes narrowed as she tried to comprehend what was going on. "But your there? And here? What the hell is going on here?"

'New Draco' gave her a small smile. "I think it's better if you asked him." He said, nodding his head towards the 'other Draco'. He reached up to untie her, wincing as he grabbed his shoulder. "Bastard jumped me when I was leaving the squint cave. Took all my clothes, badge, gun the lot and left me with these." He indicated to the green hooded top and jeans that he was wearing, now bloodied and battered.

His face wasn't much better. His once carefully styled hair sticking up all over the place, reminding her painfully of Harry, large dirt patches covered his once flawless pale skin and numerous cut and bruises littered his face and neck. His left eye looked like it would swell, a large, nasty looking red pool at the side of his forehead, turning some of his blonde hair a vibrant red.

'New Draco' looked around the small room, "Nice place you got here. Where's Potter? He'd hate to miss this little get together." He aimed a kick at the 'other Draco' still lying on the floor behind him. "Recovering from shagging you or what?"

Hermione managed a small smile, her first since seeing Harry in the hospital earlier. In her mind this was the real Draco. She opened her mouth, a retort lost onto her lips as she saw the 'other Draco' start to stand up. "Draco look out!" She screamed, real Draco turning just in time to be tackled to the floor by the other Draco. The two men rolling around on the ground by her feet, the dogs in the background barking and growling incessantly.

Other Draco kicked at the real Draco, causing the other man to grunt in pain, rolling away when the other Draco aimed another kick to his midsection. Other Draco, who Hermione mentally called Malfoy in her mind, swung his fist towards Draco, not expecting him to catch his fist with his hand, swinging his free hand upwards catching Malfoy off guard, the force slamming him backwards, falling onto his back moments before Draco jumped up landing punch after punch before Malfoy managed to shove him off.

Hermione yelled, yelled for help, for Harry, for Draco, for them to stop, anything. Yet the two men ignored her, rolling around on the cold stone floor, exchanging punches and kicks, their yells and grunts filling the air, the two dogs behind them straining against their chains growling and snapping at the men's heels, eager for food.

"Hey," A new voice shouted, drawing all of their attention, "Stop right there. FBI!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile as in the doorway stood Harry. Wearing loosely zipped up grey sweats and carrying a sliver gun he looked like he had been in a fight with a 6' ft heavy weight boxer and lost, yet to her he was the best sight since she that 3,000 year old Egyptian mummy, the last of it's kind, had arrived with her name on it at the Jeffersonian. It wasn't quite the same but still.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the two identical Dracos on the floor in front of him, his eyes darting between the three of them, trying to take it all in. "What the hell-"

Draco, his green hooded top dirty, his jeans ripped and torn at the knees stood up, quickly followed by Malfoy, his white shirt and black trousers in a similar state to Draco's.

"What are you waiting for Potter?" Draco yelled, his left eye already starting to swell. "Shoot him! Arrest him! Do something!"

"Don't listen to him." Malfoy yelled, pointing to Draco. "He's pretending to be me! Shoot him!"

Harry gritted his teeth angrily. He had known Draco long enough to know that one of them was lying. He also knew that Draco didn't have any siblings, let alone a secret twin. "Alright, which one of you is the real Draco." He chanced a look at Hermione, who silently nodded her head towards the green hoodie wearing Draco, trying not to make it too obvious to Malfoy and keeping their attention focused on Harry. She saw him tilt his head, covering the acknowledgement with a wince and a grab to the ribs.

Both Dracos immediately started yelling, turning towards each other fists raised, their faces battered and bruised, the real Draco only looking through one eye. That was until Ron decided that it was safe to enter.

"Harry, who found them!" He said, the two Dracos immediately turning their attention to the new person in the room, causing Ron to gulp at the sight of the two of them. "Wait there's two of you?"

The real Draco scoffed, momentarily forgetting the fake Draco and rolled his sliver eyes. "Well done Weaslebee, you _do _know how to count. I'm impressed." He rolled his eyes, well the one that wasn't swelling that is, towards Harry this time. The action immediately making up Harry's mind as to which one was the real Draco. "Nice work Potter, bring a squint on a rescue mission. Couldn't you have picked a better one than this though?"

Hermione and Harry shared a small grin at Ron's indignant expression, momentarily forgetting the danger that they were in, the real Draco merely crossed his arms in an 'I told you so' way. What they didn't notice was the fake Draco reaching for his pocket, pulling out the red pocket knife until he lunged at Harry, his teeth bared, his cobalt eyes flashing.

From then one it was all instinct, to Hermione it all happened in slow motion. She screamed at Harry, Draco too slow to grab his lunging counterpart, and Harry looked up at the last second. Ignoring the pain that was still in his ribs and upper torso he flung an arm out, pushing Ron fully out of the way leaving just enough time to aim…..

POP!

The Draco impostor yelled, clutching his shoulder as he fell to the floor. The FBI, obviously hearing the commotion stormed in, ready to handcuff or shoot any bad guy, only finding a battered and bruised Draco Malfoy tying up a seemingly clone of himself, who was also building profusely from the shoulder, yelling curses and expletives at Harry.

Harry ran, as much and as fast as he was able to towards the still chained Hermione, ignoring the rest of the FBI and trying to lift the forensic anthropologist off the hook that she was tied to.

"He's over there boys." Said Ron, recovering from his crumpled heap on the floor, pointing at the bound Draco. "Wow, I've always wanted to say that!"

"Potter," Yelled the brown haired agent from before. "What's the meaning of this."

It was Draco who answered. "He," he said nudging the guy on his knees in front of him. "-was impersonating me. Trying to set me up."

"Who is it then?" The agent asked, frowning.

Draco said nothing, reaching below the man's jaw and tugging the face mask up and over his head, revealing the true face of the murderer.

"Zambini!" Hermione breathed, making Harry stop from trying to untie her to look as well.

Zambini only smiled, his laugh hollow. "I almost had you Potter, and you Malfoy. Always thinking that you're so much better than everyone else. Well next time you won't be so lucky. You or your little girlfriend here."

"Get him out of here!" Draco yelled to FBI agents, whacking Zambini over the head with the gun he had picked up earlier. "And you shut up."

Harry ignored them, turning to face Hermione, trying to untie her from the hook she was on. Wincing as his ribs prevented him from doing so. "Alright. Okay, Alright. Hold on." He ducked his head under the hook between her arms, using his shoulders to lift her off the hook, falling down slowly until he was resting on the floor, Hermione's arms still wrapped tightly around him, bound by the secure white ties.

Harry felt her sob quietly into his shoulder and began whispering gently into her ear, rocking her backwards and forwards like a small child. "Oh, it's okay. I'm right here. It's all over. Okay. Shh. I'm right here, alright. It's all over. Shh…alright."

Hermione loosed her grip, sitting back on his thighs to look at him, giving him a half questioning half amused look. "How did you get out of the hospital?

Harry shrugged, wincing as he felt a twinge in his ribs. "Ron gave me a ride. Maybe…maybe you could give me a ride back though, huh Bones?"

And throughout it all she smiled, her grin stretching widely as she rolled her eyes, a classic Hermione move, and not caring that both Draco, Ron and a small team of FBI agents who she never met before were in the room, she kissed him.

* * *

**AAARRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Thats the end of this chapter! Whoooooo! What an eventful one it was too! **

**Stay tuned for the very last chapter which should be up by the end of next week, hopefully by Wednesday.**

**Please please please reveiw and i'll see you next week!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here it is folks......the final chapter of Don't call me Bones!.**

**It's been a wild ride guys and I just have to say my deepest thanks to all those who stuck with this; wrote reviewed, favourited (if that is a word?) and read this story. It wouldn't have been the same without you :)**

**Can't believe that after all that this is the final chapter. Most of you correctly guessed that it was Blaise that was the villian, a little secret was that when I first started this story I was aiming for Draco to be the bad guy, buuuuttttt that would be too like the original Bones annnnndddddd I started to fall in love with our little Slytherin bad boy and I just couldn't do it!**

**Buuuttttt enough of my rambles :/ you're all waiting for the last chapter bWeut before I go, signing off on this story for the final time *sob* just one more poll......**

**Sequel or no sequel?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I'm not rolling around on a bed of 100 quid notes in my Miami beach house so hence I'm not JKR or Hart Hanson :(**

**So in the immortal words of Buggs Bunny......Well thats all folks!**

* * *

"Just a reminder ladies and gentlemen," A smooth voice said from the tannoy in the corner of the room. "That visitor hours will end in five minutes. Five minutes folks."

Harry turned, ready to see Hermione begin to tidy away her things. She was after all a stickler for being late, she just had to be exactly on time for anything and everything.

That was why when he saw that in fact she hadn't moved an inch, seemingly making her self more comfortable in the usually uncomfortable plastic chair next to his bed.

"Hey, shouldn't you be thinking of leaving?" He asked, "Not that I want you to leave or anything-"

Hermione laughed softly, the sound warming his heart. "Relax Harry I know what you mean. It really is amazing what a few little autographs can do in today's society. I would love to do a study on it-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry said, holding up a hand to stop her mid sentence, a smile forming over his lips. "You mean you _bribed _the hospital staff to stay with me longer." His smile widened when he saw her blush, "Awww Bones, I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I'm touched."

Hermione rolled her eyes, the blush on her face lessening. "Says the one who told the staff that if I wasn't allowed to stay they would find themselves under the watchful eye of the FBI, IRS and whatever else is going."

This time it was Harry's turn to blush. "Yes well." He stammered, seemingly lost for words, frowning at Hermione's smug smile. "Enough of that. You know that Zambini is telling us nothing. I mean I guess he figures that it will be his final victory over us or something. Not that it matters, he's finished anyway."

Hermione hummed in agreement, gently touching the bandaged part of her forehead. She looked over at Harry who wasn't doing much better; his ribs still tapped up, numerous cuts and bruises covering his torso and face. 'What a pair.' She thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Momentary silence fell over the two of them before Harry spoke, his voice soft as he tried to avoid her eyes. "You know, I let you down, Bones. I'm sorry."

Hermione ignored the use of his pet name for her (just this once wouldn't hurt right?) and grabbed his hand in reassurance. "You saved my life."

Harry sighed, bringing his gaze back to hers. "Yeah but you know, I shouldn't …it shouldn't have gone down like that."

Hermione squeezed his hand gently. "What a pair hey." She laughed, voicing her opinion from earlier.

Harry laughed a little. One of the first since his last talk with her. Of course in his world any peace is short lived, the interruption this time caused by his cell phone ringing. Nodding to Hermione she reached over to bedside table, pushed backwards against the wall so that she could sit closer to him, she was of course almost sat next to him on the bed.

"Agent Potter's phone, Dr. Hermione Granger speaking how can help you?" She said quickly, his tone professional and Harry laughed inwardly, poking her gently in the side, trying to make her drop the secretary act. She only glared playfully at him, swatting away the offending hand. "It's Draco." She said, placing her hand over the speaker so the person (Draco) on the other end couldn't hear her. "He says can we keep it down it here because he's trying to watch the game." She turned back towards the phone, "Aren't cell phones meant to be barred in here Draco?" She said, a smile on her lips, the laughter quickly fading from her eyes as she gasped at his next comment. "Draco Malfoy! I mean really. Harry and I were doing no such thing!" She finished, her face tinged with pink as she shut the phone with an angry clap.

"What did he say?" Harry asked, interested to know what Draco had said to get her all hot and bothered. I mean that was his job right?

"He said that surely Harry can't be that good to cause that much racket." She fought back a smile at Harry's raised eyebrow. "He takes credit for teaching everything you know by the way."

"That little-" Harry spluttered, making a move to get out of his bed until Hermione pushed him back down. "I oughtta go back there and-"

Hermione only laughed, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. "Yes Harry I'm sure. I see that Draco is back to his usual self then."

This seemed to get Harry out of his stupor. "Yeh, he's fine. He said that he should be out of this torture chamber in the next few days and then he's heading back to organized crime. Says that he has got injured more in the past few days here then in all the three years at OC." He shook his head, almost in disbelief. "He also says that he's got a date with the hot blonde squint."

"Ah," Hermione said, raising a delicate eyebrow. "That's the reason why Luna's been sending me mysterious winks and smiling a lot lately. Also explains why Ron's acting like he's had a 3,000 year old stick stuck up his gluteus maximus."

Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "I think you mean ass Bones."

"That's not an anatomically correct phrase, Harry." She said amidst his laughter. Hermione frowned briefly before shrugging, turning to face Harry with a puzzled expression. "There is one more question that I wanted to ask you."

"Fire away Bones."

For a moment Hermione looked confused, something that didn't happen often."I don't know what that means. I do not have a gun so how can I fire anything?"

Harry blinked, trying to make sense of what the hell she was saying. "Just forget Bones, it's just an expression. What was that you wanted to ask?"

Hermione paused as if gearing up to ask him something that might make him uncomfortable. "Why did Zambini betray everyone? He wasn't on the Ginelli case right? How did he know all the information?"

Harry paused, trying to think of the best way of explaining it. "Zambini was never in organized crime. At least that's what we thought anyway. It seems like Kingsley put him on OC undercover, telling no one but Moody, the head of the department. They wanted to keep his activities secret." He paused, taking a sip of the water that Hermione had passed to him.

"Thanks. Draco was meant to be undercover with the Ginelli's, but a week before hand he got hit, his knee was busted up and he couldn't infiltrate the gang properly if he wasn't fully fit. So they needed to draft in a replacement or the sting would be a bust, Zambini was the best candidate; he had known Draco for years, a few years above us in school and knew most of Draco's past and family history; almost as well as the man himself."

"So Zambini went undercover instead of Draco, am I right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, right in one Bones." Harry said, squeezing her hand in encouragement. "Zambini told the rest of the bureau, well the one's he spoke to anyway, that he was taking a much needed holiday whilst Draco had to lay low, moving to New York for a couple of months. Until of course he was able to go back. But by then it was too late, the gang had accepted Zambini's Draco and were weary of this odd change in him. Zambini was re-drafted in, saying that he was being transferred to a state up north and Draco was asked to run point from our New York field office. It was almost the perfect plan. Everyone, including me, thought that Draco had been the one undercover. Even Draco didn't know that it was Zambini who had really been the mole."

"Wow." Hermione said after a few moments, letting all the information sink in. "You FBI guys really think things through huh?"

Harry laughed, reaching for the remote. "Well thanks Bones, from the best thinker I know it's a compliment. Now come on," he said, scooting over, allowing her to rest on the bed next to him. "Lets watch this game Draco's so interested in."

Hermione only rolled her eyes. Men and sports, she never would fully understand the appeal but complied, slipping under the covers with Harry, making sure not to touch or lie on his injured ribs. As the game sprung to life on the small screen he turned towards her.

"Ten bucks says the Lakers win."

Hermione smiled. "You're on." She said, reaching up sealing the deal with a soft kiss before snuggling deeper into Harry, allowing the shouts and whistles of the players and the referee fill the room.

* * *

**AND thats it! Whoooooo! First Story complete! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story to the very end, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I as enjoyed writing it!**

**For the final time please R&R and please give me your answer to the poll above!**

**Sequel to no sequel?**

**Thanks again and I'll catch ya later :)**


End file.
